Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!
by Rika-chan
Summary: Ask the Fushigi Yuugi cast anything!!! Hosted by me, Rika, and animeluverthatiam. Yes, ladies...Tamahome, Hotohori, CHICHIRI, Tasuki, and Amiboshi, along with others are all here! Expect cameo appearances from different anime from time to time...
1. Default Chapter

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Authors' Note: Please keep this story alive by reviewing and/or sending us your questions! And excuse any misspelled words and/or grammar errors. Rika is a former English Honors student. Former.

Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi…although, it'd be nice if we did. *evil grin* **I**, Rika, could do whatever I wanted with Tamahome and animeluverthatiam-chan could do whatever **she** wanted with the story (not Tamahome cuz he's all mine). Unfortunately, we don't so we have to stick to the story…and add little insane things here and there. Please, don't sue us. We just do this in our free time. Plus, we don't have any money. We're saving up for Eikoden *smiles innocently* WE'RE JUST POOR HIGH SCHOOLERS!

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

animeluverthatiam: Hello everyone and welcome to "Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!" You might recognize me from "Ask the Kenshin-gumi" *starts doing the Troy McClure thing from The Simpsons* and other fanfics such as "CardCaptors Gallore!" and the songfic "A Thousand Miles to Waste My Time," but I'm here to bring you the cast of Fushigi Yuugi to help answer any question regarding the series or its characters. Along with our other host Rika-chan, we-- *looks to the left, then to the right* *laughs nervously* Heh, she was here just a minute ago...I don't know where she could've gone. I don't think there's anywhere on this set that would be of any interest of her to--*light bulb lights up* Oh... *looks over at Tamahome*

Tamahome: *sweatdrop*

Miaka: *boiling with anger/jealousy* *left eyebrow twitches* (Afterall, Tamahome isn't telling Rika to get off)

animeluverthatiam: RIKA-CHAN! What are you doing sitting on Tamahome's lap???

Rika: Well, as long as my koishii Tamahome is here *puts arms around Tamahome's neck* I might as well make the best of it *wink* *swinging legs and gives an innocently evil (Oh yeah! Oxymoron!) smile* Tamahome, honey, are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything I can get you???

animeluverthatiam: *looks exasperated* *sighs* *looks down and shakes head* I have no idea what I'm gonna do with you...

Tamahome: Well, if you have anything here to sell for about *counts off fingers* 50 gold ryu**...

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Rika: *looks really happy/evil* _Aisha-chan would be so proud if she saw me right now...! I can feel the power of writing fanfics!!!_

Chichiri: Are we gonna start the show soon no da???

animeluverthatiam: Well, we can't really start until people start asking us questions.

Chichiri: Daaa....*turns SD and looks disappointed* (KAWAII!!)

Rika: ASK LOTS AND LOTS OF QUESTIONS! THE MORE YOU ASK, THE LONGER TAMAHOME STAYS! *big grin*

animeluverthatiam: RIKA-CHAN! Will you please get off of Tamahome??? You're hurting the poor guy.

Tamahome: *swirly eyed*

Rika: Oops, hehe. I was hugging him too tightly. And no, I will not get off him.

animeluverthatiam: We have a show to keep up here!

Rika: Fine, but only if A LOT of people start asking questions.

Miaka: *through gritted teeth* Please. I'm begging you. Ask questions. *shoots an "I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-that" look at Rika*

Rika: *grins and has those cute curved eyes like Chichiri, with a halo over her head*

animeluverthatiam: *sigh* Oh boy. This is gonna be some show. By the way, don't forget to check out my fic "Ask the Kenshin-gumi"!

* * *

**Not sure if this is right. Is that a lot of money? I forgot how much those slave traders wanted to buy Miaka before she got sick and returned to her world for the first time. 


	2. Episode the First

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer: Please don't sue us. We don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Rika just likes glomping Tamahome.

* * *

animeluverthatiam: Hello everyone and welcome to "Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!" Our very first question comes from SharonToggle. *hands the mic to SharonToggle*

SharonToggle: lol. Very funny. Go Chichiri-sama! Yer so kawaii! Hmm... First question... I dunno.... What do I want to ask the FY boys? Chichiri, how do you get your hair to stay up like that? Sorry, that was lame... but I can't think of anything else! aah! anyway, I hope you get the next chapter out soon!

Chichiri: Daa...*turns SD*

animeluverthatiam: AHH!!! *glomps SD Chichiri*

Audience: How kawaii!

Rika: *still on Tamahome's lap* _I wonder how he does that..._

Chichiri: animeluverthatiam-san! Please!

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* *laughs nervously* Heh, sorry. Reflex.

Chichiri: *brings out a bottle that says "Extra Strength Hair Gel" with a picture of Suzaku on it* I use this. It works really well no da. *smiles*

animeluverthatiam: Rika, we've got questions to answer. Can you get off of Tamahome now?

Rika: *pouts* Fine...Anyway, our next question is from Golden-Sephy. *gives mic to Golden-Sephy*

Golden-Sephy: You can call me Re. *Evil Grin* Rika-chan, did you know that I went out with Tama-dear, Twice? *EVIL laugh* Poor Rika-chan. Anyway, is Tasuki there? Just wanted to ask him about how much sake he drinks in a day?

Rika: *left eyebrow twitches*

Miaka: *looks shocked*

Tamahome: No, Miaka!! It's not what you think! *runs over to Miaka and gives her that loving hug of his*

Miaka: Oh, Tamahome! Promise you'll never leave me?

Tamahome: *smiles* *all the girls in the audience, including Rika, faints* Of course.

animeluverthatiam: Hey Tasuki!

*Tasuki appears, on top of Tamahome, knocking him off his chair and does a triumphant pose*

Tasuki: It's me, Tasuki!

Tamahome: *grabs Tasuki by the collar* What do you think you're doing?

*Tasuki reaches for his tessen*

Rika: Tasuki, you have a question to answer.

Tasuki: Whoa! What the hell is that??? *looks at camera*

Rika: It's called a camera, now get in your seat. _If I didn't know any better, he's acting like Sano would. Afraid of technology and stuff_

Tasuki: Well, I drink 'bout 6 ta 7 cups a day. A man like me's gotta stay strong!

Rika: *rolls eyes* Whatever Tasuki. We all know you'd cry as much as Miaka would. Just wait for something moving to happen. Then you can prove how strong you are.

Tasuki: *silence* *pouts*

animeluverthatiam: Well, that's all we have today folks. Please send us more of your questions!! Bye!

Rika: Bye! Tamahome honey! How about we go do something right now???

*ending theme plays*


	3. Episode the Second

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Rika just likes to glomp Tamahome.

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

animeluverthatiam: Welcome again everyone to "Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!" This is our second episode and thanks for reviewing! Keep sending us your questions about Fushigi Yuugi, or about your wonderful hosts! Well, anyhoo, on to the questions.

Rika: animeluverthatiam-chan, where's the mic? I thought I put it right here a minute ago...*looks over at Tasuki*

Tasuki: Holy *bleep*! How do ya work this thing??? *examines the mic* *taps the mic*

Rika: Tasuki! Would you stop it?! You're hurting everyone's ears! *everybody covers ears*

animeluverthatiam: *walks over to Tasuki and grabs the mic and hands it to Rika* Here ya go, Rika-chan.

Rika: Arigatou! Somebody strap Tasuki to a chair! The next ten questions are from Luminaglow. *hands the mic to Luminaglow*

Luminaglow: Tasuki, are you gay?

Tasuki: *starts boiling up with anger* What the *bleep*? I'm not gay! How th' hell would you think that way? Dammit, just because I hate women doesn't mean that I'm _gay_. *starts to get out of seat* Damn straps! Just so ya know, I used ta live with a bunch o' women. I'm th' only boy in my family, besides my old man. My sisters always tormented me so I got sick of 'em and left to live with th' bandits over at Mt. Leikaku. And also cuz o' my ma.

Rika: What **about** your mom?

Tasuki: Aw...c'mon, Rika, don'tcha already know???

Rika: *halo suddenly appears & suddenly looks innocent* I think it must've slipped my mind. Can you tell me again?

Tasuki: *looks around* Aw...is _everyone_ dying ta know? ... She *starts mumbling* ...

Rika: What? Tasuki, we can't hear you.

Tasuki: She...uh...*starts to speak at a low volume* nearly suffocated me while breastfeeding me.

Everybody: *tries to hide laughter*

Rika: Oh! Now I remember...hehe, sorry Tasuki.

Tasuki: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, you are too evil.

Rika: Me? Evil? *points at the halo* *grins*

animeluverthatiam: Oh my gosh! *gasp*

Rika: What? What?

animeluverthatiam: Your halo's disappearing!

Rika: Oh well. I could always replace it with another one. *grins* Moving on...

Luminaglow: What's your IQ, Chiriko?

Chiriko: IQ? It is about as high as this Einstein's I am reading about. *continues reading book* Interesting, he...*starts telling everybody about all the things Einstein did*

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Rika: Uh...next question!

Luminaglow: Hotohori, you look FABULOUS! What hair products do you use on yourself?

Hotohori: Only a mere fabulous? I believe amazingly beautiful is more appropriate. Afterall, I _am_ the emperor of Konan, so I must look this beautiful all the time. I am naturally born with this beauty that surpasses all. I do not use hair products. *grins with a sparkle in his tooth*

animeluverthatiam: LIAR! I saw a bottle of got2b hairspray in your dressing room!!! I also saw a whole line of Paul Mitchell products!! Not to mention the Herbal Essences Natural Volume Root Volumizer!!!

Hotohori: I am a man of importance. Companies like Paul Mitchell and Herbal Essences need people like me to promote their products.

Rika: What _were_ you doing in his dressing room? And your highness, would you mind if I have some of those products???

animeluverthatiam: *whistles* *slowly moves out of sight*

Hotohori: Yes you may. But you will never become as beautiful as I am.

Rika: Of course I know that! No other beauty surpasses yours!

Hotohori: *gets teary* You are an incredible child! We shall talk after the show!

animeluverthatiam: *comes back when the close is clear* *cough*Kiss-up*cough*

Luminaglow: Can I steal a prop? *walks over to Mitsukake and tries to drag him away*

Mitsukake: I'm flattered but I don't think you'll be able to drag me away.

Rika: You...can...have...*looks around* a lock of Mitsukake's hair. Sorry, but Mitsukake has to stay here. He has a contract to complete, alone with the rest of the cast. *grins* But when the show's over, we'll see what we can do.

Luminaglow: How DOES Chichiri's hair go straight like that???

Chichiri: I use this no da! *brings out his bottle of "Extra Strength Hair Gel" and holds it up* Da..*turns SD*

Rika: *holds animeluverthatiam-chan back*

Chichiri: Arigatou Rika-san. First, I take some of this gel and just run it up through my hair no da.

Audience: Oooh....ahh....

Luminaglow: Miaka, why are you just standing there when you have a perfectly good chair underneath to throw?!

Miaka: *pops a vein* You see...we all signed a contract with Rika and animeluverthatiam. _**My**_ contract was a little bit different. It said "You cannot inflict any damage or injury upon the wonderful Rika-chan. Failure to do so will cause you to be kicked off the show and be away from Tamahome." I didn't know that until _after_ I signed it. *left eyebrow twitches*

Rika: I was given the opportunity of writing the contracts ^_^

Luminaglow: *sweatdrop* Anyway, how come even when the Suzaku Seishi are from ancient China, they always have perfectly straight teeth and have no toothpaste?

Nuriko: We're stars.

Rika: Well, you guys are constellations...

Nuriko: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! *puts on Ray-ban sunglasses* Rika: Oooh...I get it. Duh, I'm a bit slow

Nuriko: We don't have perfectly straight teeth. If you look at us from a closer point of view, our teeth aren't 100% straight. If you look closely at Tasuki's right fang *grabs Tasuki and opens his mouth wide open* you'll see that it sits at a 70 degree angle.

Tasuki: That hurts dammit!! Do ya know how strong yer are???

Nuriko: *giggles* Gomen nasai.

Luminaglow: What's Mitsukake's number?

Mitsukake: Number? What number? Are you talking about the number of my age?

animeluverthatiam: She's talking about your PHONE number.

Mitsukake: Phone? Who or what's a phone? What absurdities are you talking about?

Rika, animeluverthatiam, Luminaglow, Miaka: *sweatdrop*

Luminaglow: Can I be on the show?

animeluverthatiam: Due to certain circumstances, we're only allowed to have two hosts. You can be a regular on the show, but other than that, WE'RE SORRY! Four Gods TV says that they can't afford another host.

Rika: Thank you Luminaglow for submitting your questions to us. We're truly grateful! The next question comes from Luminaglow's friend.

Luminaglow's friend: Tasuki, why are you afraid of water?

Tasuki: Dammit! Why am I always put on th' spot? I was born under th' mountains. I'm not afraid o' **all** water. I'm just afraid o' lots of 'em. And I can't swim so if ya can't swim, then yer probably gonna be 'fraid o' water.

animeluverthatiam: Golden-Sephy aka Re asks...

Golden-Sephy: Will Tasuki go on a date with me? We'll have LOTS of sake.

Tasuki: I'll go only fer th' sake. I don't do dates. Who's gonna miss out on free sake? *grins with his fangs showing*

Rika: Tasuki, don't get drunk now. We'll need you for the show. And Re, don't get Tasuki drunk. Our next question is from Chibi Leelee Milo. What a cute name!

Chibi Leelee Milo: These are my questions: Nuriko, what type of shampoo/conditioner do you use on your hair? 'Cos it's always gorgeous.

Hotohori, did you have feelings for Nuriko stronger than just friendship? You married a woman that looks almost exactly like him, so I wonder.

Tamahome, did anything happen on those two dates with Golden-Sephy that Miaka might want to know about? Just wondering.

Tasuki, why do you let Nuriko hit you around all of the time? Why not just "Rekka Shinen" him? Tama recovers from that every time, why wouldn't Nuriko? No offense to Nuriko, of course, I'm just wondering.

Nuriko: I use Herbal Essences, of course. Thanks for the compliment sweetie *wink* A wonderful "woman" like me's gotta have gorgeous hair if she's gonna try to steal the heart of a certain emperor. *looks over at Hotohori*

Hotohori: Nuriko, why are you staring at me like that?

Nuriko: *giggles*

Hotohori: Of course!

Nuriko: Hotohori?! *eyes begin to sparkle*

Hotohori: I feel that he's a great warrior! Of course, he cannot surpass me. *grins* Do you mean Houki? No wonder she looked familiar. 

Tasuki: Nuriko's stronger than me. He'll just break m'arm before I grab m'tessen.

Rika: Haha! Tasuki's afraid of Nuriko! Tasuki's afraid of Nuriko!!!! *runs around yelling "Tasuki's afraid of Nuriko!"*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan! Behave yourself!

Rika: Gomen nasai! It's the coffee. ^_^

animeluverthatiam: That's all we have for today. Keep reviewing to keep our show alive! By the way, don't forget to check out "Ask the Kenshin-gumi" by yours truly. Sayonara!

Rika & FY cast: Sayonara!

*ending theme plays* 


	4. Episode the Third

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Author's Note: Expect a cameo appearance by a certain wandering samurai *wink wink*

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Rika just likes to glomp Tamahome.

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

animeluverthatiam: Welcome back everyone! Thanks for tuning in! This is our third episode and we're certainly grateful for all your wonderful reviews! We have a lot of questions today so let's get started. Rika-chan, who's up first? Rika-chan? Where are you?

Tasuki: *mutters* Probably on the lap of that little ghost.

Tamahome: What the hell did you just say??? *punches Tasuki so hard that he flies outta the roof* She's not here.

**********Moments Later**********

Kenshin: animeluverthatiam-dono, does this belong to you? *holds a knocked out Tasuki*

Tasuki: X_X

Kenshin: He looked familiar, that he does. I remember watching your show and seeing someone that looked like him, that I did.

animeluverthatiam: Arigatou, Kenshin. *puts Tasuki in his chair, trying to make him sit up right* Have you seen Rika-chan???

Kenshin: Rika-dono? I saw her as I passed by. She's backstage, that she is.

animeluverthatiam: *goes backstage and cameraman & Kenshin follows* Rika-chan! What are you doing??? We have a show to do!

Rika: *glares at computer screen & you can hear the Rurouni Kenshin OVA ending coming from the speakers* O_O

animeluverthatiam: **RIKA-CHAN!!!** That computer's only for emailed questions!!! It's not for **YOUR** personal use!

Rika: *pops a vein* Gosh darn it! *tears begin to form*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, don't cry! Gomen! It's just that we have to film a show right now!

Rika: No, *sniff* it's not that.

Kenshin: Then what is it?

Rika: Oh, Kenshin! It was horrible! I was sitting here for two hours trying to download a song called "In Memories" from your OVA, but the person I was downloading it from disconnected me from downloading when I was almost done! Wah...!!! (A/N: This is an actual event. It happened to Rika. Except Kenshin & animeluverthatiam wasn't there. Just proves that Rika has no life.)

animeluverthatiam & Kenshin: *sweatdrop*

Kenshin: I should get going now, that I should. Kaoru-dono's expecting me to have lunch with her today.

animeluverthatiam: Well, have fun, Kenshin! Rika-chan, let's get going. *drags Rika-chan by the collar*

Rika: Why? **WHY?!** Why can't we afford DSL?! Or Cable?! **WHY?!**

animeluverthatiam: Because we're not as successful as other shows. *enters the set* Gomen nasai! Let's get on with the show.

Rika: *sadly & slowly* Our first question comes from PrincessKitty-Chan.

PK-C: NURI-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU? Will you be mine? =^.^= Pleeeeeeese! Hey, where are you, hon? aaaaah! Nuri-chan Nuri-chan, will you be mine? YOU HAD BETTER BE!

Most likely my dear friend Chibigreenwizardmon would say this:: Can I have Chichiri? I already have a doll of him.

Rika: Chichiri doll?! *eyes begin to sparkle and forgets the depression* Wo yao yi ge Chichiri wa wa!!! (A/N: That's Mandarin for "I want a Chichiri doll!!!")

Nuriko: *a brief moment of pondering* Sure. But only for a day. I still love Hotohori-sama. Let's talk after the show. *wink*

PK-C: *faints*

animeluverthatiam: Could someone take care of her? I think we have fainted fan beds backstage. *two big dudes come in with a stretcher to take PrincessKitty-Chan to a "fainted fan" bed*

Chichiri: *uses his magic & two SD Chichiri dolls that say "No da" when you squeeze him appear* Here you go, Rika-san and animeluverthatiam-san.

Rika: *eyes widen* ARIGATOU CHICHIRI!!! *grabs the doll & gives Chichiri a big bear hug*

animeluverthatiam: *glomps Chichiri*

Chichiri: *falls over* *gets up 10 minutes later when Rika finally gets animeluverthatiam off him* Arigatou, Rika-san. Chibigreenwizardmon, you can have me for a day, also no da. We'll make arrangements after the show. I don't think animeluverthatiam-san will let me leave for more than a day no da.

Chibigreenwizardmon: *gets happy*

animeluverthatiam: Heh, heh. Gomen. Um...the next question is from Koutoko'sGirl.

Koutoko'sGirl: Okay, my question: Ami-chan, can you love someone besides Miaka-baka? And where did you get your kawaii flute?? And how can I get a translation of Ryuusei Den? I love you!!! Bai

Miaka: I am no baka! So what if I like to eat? So what if I can't cook? So what if I'm a clutz? So what if--*self-esteem suddenly drops, after realizing her negative qualities* *looks down at the floor*

Tamahome: Miaka, I love you the way you are. Let me see your beautiful smile.

Miaka: *slowly looks up & smiles at Tamahome* Oh, Tamahome, as long as I have you...I can get through anything *Tamahome & Miaka exchange loving looks*

Rika: *rolls eyes* Oh puhleez...

Tasuki: Haha, Rika! Yer jealous!

Rika: Shut up Tasuki! I can kick you off the show, suspend you from your tessen, deprive you of food, and do all this evil stuff to you. *sticks out tongue*

Tasuki: *quietly* Just cuz I'm right...

Rika: *hits the back of Tasuki's head*

Tasuki: Okay, Okay. Sorry, geez. *rubs the back of his head*

Amiboshi: *looks at Miaka & Tamahome* *gets sad* No, I don't think I can. *goes off in the corner by himself*

Suboshi: Damn, you, Suzaku no Miko! I'll kill you for hurting my brother!

animeluverthatiam: NO FIGHTING!

Suboshi: *whimpers and retreats like a cowardly dog*

Tamahome: *stops looking at Miaka, puts on sunglasses & goes into salesman mode* Amiboshi's flute came from me! *holds an imitation of Amiboshi's flute* This flute is an exact copy and was handcrafted by none other than yours truly! We'll have an auction! *fans of Amiboshi & Tamahome start shouting out prices*

Miaka: Tamahome no baka! That's not real!

Tamahome: *bidding immediately stops* Heh, heh. Sorry. Old habits kicked in.

Amiboshi: *comes back out from the dark corner & into his seat* It came from Santa Claus a long time ago.

Rika: You can get a translation of Ryuusei Den online if you search for it on Yahoo, I think. It's on a webpage and I think it's by someone named Tasuki no Miko...I'm not 100% sure...

animeluverthatiam: How would _you_ know?

Rika: Hehe, I search for Fushigi Yuugi things when I'm online.

Tasuki: I'm a Miko?

Rika: No! That's just a pen name. You're more like Tasuki no Baka.

Tasuki: Why ya little...*tries to get out of seat, but can't* Wh-what th' hell? How th' hell did these straps get here?

Rika: I have the power to act like an anime character, you know. I tied you without you knowing it. *evil laughter*

Tasuki: .........

Chiriko: That's another point for Rika-chan.

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* _They are so immature sometimes...maybe it **is** true that boys and girls make fun of each other when they like each other_ ¬_¬ *evil giggle*

Rika: **NANI????** WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!

animeluverthatiam: Wh-what??? How do _you_ know when I'm thinking something???

Rika: Well, I _am_ writing this, you know.

animeluverthatiam: Then why did you write that?!

Rika: Because it's something you would think!!!

animeluverthatiam: Um...er...*scratches head* Next, we have Kiriko-seikun!

Kiriko-seikun: My questions are:

1) Chiriko, how do you get your hair to stay up like that?

2) Hotohori, how long does it take you to brush your hair?

3) Can I take Chiriko home with me? Pretty please with whiped cream and a cherry on top?

Chiriko: My hair is short, so when you tie it, it sticks up like that. It also could be that anime characters like us can defy gravity without much thought. For those that don't know, gravity is the amount of force that is pushing down on a certain object and it varies on different planets.....*starts going into great detail that the authoress doesn't even know about*

animeluverthatiam: How would he know about gravity and planets if he's from ancient China? I guess it's because fanfic writers can write anything they want.

Rika: *collapsing to the floor and gets swirly eyed*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan! What's wrong? What hit you this time?

Rika: *slowly* Nothing....it's just too much information for my puny brain to handle...

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* I wonder how you got into honor classes...

Rika: I've been wondering that since freshman year...

animeluverthatiam: Uh...we're only sophomores.

Rika: Hey, can't I sound older for once?

animeluverthatiam: Um...sure...So, Hotohori, how long **does** it take you to brush your hair?

Hotohori: How would I know? My servants do that for me. I believe you should ask one of them.

Servant: Too long to count. *has bags under her eyes*

Rika: *whispers to animeluverthatiam* Psst...do you think he'll consider a haircut?

animeluverthatiam: *shakes head*

Kiriko-seikun: Can I take Chiriko home with me? Pretty please with whiped cream and a cherry on top?

Chiriko: Sure! I need a quiet place to study. The hotel we're staying at is too small and the environment is much too lethargic for me. Also, it's because I'm staying with Tasuki. *frowns*

Kiriko-seikun: Yay!

Rika: Hah! No one likes Tasuki.

Tasuki: *mumbles some stuff*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, will you rip the tape off Tasuki's mouth?

Rika: No, he talks to much.

Tasuki: *turns bright red & starts to boil with anger as steam comes out from his ears and fidgets in his chair (he's still strapped!)*

Rika: I love being host. *grins* Hehe, next question!

SharonToggle: Wai! You guys rule! You answered my question. I LOVE YOU CHICHIRI! *hug* Oh, yes, I have a question for all the guys: Boxers or briefs?

Tamahome: Boxers.

Hotohori: How dare you ask an emperor such filthy questions! I am not answering that.

Rika: You wear nothing, right?

Hotohori: H-How dare you! Y-You--

Rika: Wow, I actually shut an emperor up.

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, that wasn't nice.

Rika: *shrug* It's the truth, isn't it?

animeluverthatiam: I wouldn't know.

Mitsukake: Jockey briefs.

Chichiri: Boxers, no da.

Chiriko: Diapers.

Rika: Aren't you a little too old for that?

Chiriko: I look like a four-year-old anyway, so its not imperative.

Nuriko: Panties.

Tasuki: *mumbles*

Rika: *violently rips the tape off Tasuki's mouth*

Tasuki: *screams in anguish* You little bi--

Rika: Don't you dare. *narrows eyes*

Tasuki: Thong.

Rika: *face turns blue with disgust at the thought*

Tasuki: Heh, heh.

Rika: *silently slaps the tape back on Tasuki's mouth*

Chichiri: I think she's been traumatized, no da.

animeluverthatiam: Should the Seiryuu seishi answer this too?

Rika: *sits in a chair & stares blankly ahead, still blue in disgust* ...............

animeluverthatiam: What do you mean "No, next time because I don't like them?"

Seiryuu Seishi: WHAT???

Rika: *just sits there, oblivious as to what's happening*

animeluverthatiam: Leave her alone.

Seiryuu Seishi: *retreats back to their chairs*

SharonToggle: Luv all of ya! Yer all so cute! (except Mitsukake, but you have cool powers anyway) Ja ne!

Mitsukake: Is Luminaglow the only one that loves me?

Tama: Meow. (Translation: Probably.)

animeluverthatiam: Speaking of Luminaglow, here she is with her question!

Luminaglow: how did you get them 0_- i've try stalking them but unfortunatly i fell down from the tree branch i was sitting from and was in serious pain ow...

animeluverthatiam: LOL, how are you?

Luminaglow: Okay...I guess.

animeluverthatiam: *looks at Luminaglow's casts, bandages, and crutches* I did the smart thing. Actually, Rika did all the dirty work. You just gotta be slick like Rika. *looks at Rika, who's still staring ahead blue in disgust at nothing* She kidnapped each one of them when they weren't aware and forced them to sign the contract. She said Miaka was the easiest one. She's NEVER aware of what's going on. I think it was because she grabbed her while she was eating.

Miaka: Show some mercy! I choked when she grabbed me! I didn't even finish my food. *pouts*

animeluverthatiam: Sorry. Hehe, the next and last questions are from SSJ Son Kat.

SSJ Son Kat: oii! ^o^ That was so kawaii! Love your idea to make a show n.n. Well... I haven't seen much of FY but I bought the manga and read all of the episode guides o___O;... I love spoiling things for myself... ANYWAY ^___^;... questions...hmm... uhhh... *scratches her head* oh, yes!

1st one: When Tamahome was still posessed and stuff and he beat Tasuki to a bloody pulp, ((nothing against ya, Suki-baby)), why didn't Mitsukake heal him the next day when his powers were restored?

Well, I think they were oO;... I'm so confused @_@... oh, well...

2nd one: Personally, I have nothing against any of the Suzaku seishi, but... if Hotohori is so beautiful, how come Tamahome is so much more handsome?

*Runs away from Hotohori fans* e.e! I'm sorry! I just think Tamahome is cuter, that's all!

3rd one: Chichiri, why are you so damn kawaii?

He is, I'm serious oO;...

4th one: Can I have a piece of Tasuki's hair? ^___^ It's so pretty... and shiny... and ORANGE!n_n

Mitsukake: I have my reasons.

Rika: *finally snaps out of her "blue in disgust" trance* *raises hand* I KNOW! I KNOW! It was because no one wanted to listen to Tasuki talk so much and they wanted some peace and quiet around the palace for once.

Tasuki: *still strapped with mouth taped* *boils up with anger and starts fidgeting*

Rika: *grins*

Chiriko: Another one for Rika-chan.

Hotohori: I am just so beautiful that they had to have another bishonen who wasn't beautiful like I am. So that's why Tamahome's handsome.

Rika: **I AGREE!!! I TOTALLY AGREE!!! TAMAHOME'S THE MOST GORGEOUS GUY I'VE EVER SEEN!!! HE'S JUST SOOOO WOW THAT YOU CAN'T STOP LOOKING AT HIM!!!** XD *heart begins to melt*

Tamahome: *blushes from the compliments*

Chichiri: That's the way Yuu Watase created me, no da. Maybe it's because I turn SD *turns SD*

animeluverthatiam: *glomps Chichiri*

Chichiri: *tries his hardest to talk* Or...maybe...it's the way I talk...?

Rika: *gets animeluverthatiam off Chichiri, AGAIN*

Chichiri: Arigatou. *turns normal*

Rika: No problemo ^_^ Wait, Tasuki's hair? You want Tasuki's hair? Do I have to touch it? What if there's lice? Or crabs?

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* Crabs don't live up there.

Rika: I know, but still...it's TASUKI.

animeluverthatiam: Fine, fine. I'll do it. *cuts some of Tasuki's hair*

Rika: Cut more. That's not enough.

animeluverthatiam: *cuts more*

Rika: Still not enough.

animeluverthatiam: *cuts even more*

Rika: A little bit more.

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan! There's already a bald spot!

Tasuki: *looks shocked*

Rika: Are you sure it wasn't already there? He looks pretty old in Eikouden.***

Tasuki: *pops a vein* *starts mumbling loudly and fidgets violently in his chair*

Rika: Hehe.

Chiriko: My, Rika-chan's getting pretty good at this.

animeluverthatiam: That's all we have for today folks. Keep sending us your questions! And don't forget to check out my fic, "Ask the Kenshin-gumi" by yours truly! Sayonara!

Tasuki: *mumbles*

Mitsukake: I believe he said "Sayonara."

Rika & FY Cast: Sayonara!

*ending theme plays*

* * *

***I personally haven't seen Eikouden, so please don't ask questions about it yet. I only know part of the story. 


	5. Episode the Fourth

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Authoress' Note: Please, excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I was in a hurry to finish this episode ASAP to please our wonderful viewers. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Rika just likes to torture Tasuki, not because she doesn't like him (he's one of her favorites) but because it's funny!

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

Rika: Welcome everybody!!! Ahh!!!! Our fourth episode!!! *gets really happy* I never expected all this!!! ^_^ I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!

animeluverthatiam: Uh...*sweatdrop* Don't get TOO emotional now...Can we get to the questions?

Rika: Hai! Our first question today comes from...*looks at the cuecard* JOSHIEWAH?! What is he doing here? He's never _seen_ Fushigi Yuugi...He only knows about Tamahome cuz of me...

joshiewah!: Haha, loser.

Rika: *hits joshiewah! in the head really hard* Haha, Gigolo Joshiewah. Who's the loser now huh? *sticks out tongue*

joshiewah!: I'm not a Gigolo, you slut.

Rika: ASSHOLE!! You suck. Ask your question already. (A/N: Rika and joshiewah! are like best friends. They make fun of each other like this all the time. It's a regular thing for them)

joshiewah!: i say tamahome should be all for rika-chan..who else agrees?

Rika: *raises both hands & waves them around back and fourth*

Everybody: *no one else raises a hand, or a finger*

joshiewah!: Haha, loser.

Rika: Shut up! *elbows joshiewah! in the neck*

joshiewah!: Not my fault you don't belong with Tamahomie. (A/N: That's what he calls Tamahome.)

Rika: Shut up already! *punches joshiewah! so hard that he flies out of the roof, turning into a little sparkle in the sky*

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Rika: *laughs nervously* Hehe, he'll be okay.

Chichiri: They act like brother and sister, no da.

animeluverthatiam: Moving on...Here's SharonToggle again with questions!

SharonToggle: Yay! You answered my other question! Yaaay! And Kenshin got a cameo! I love you Kenshin! I love you Chichiri! It must be something about scarred guys with bizarre speech patterns *drool* Neways, on with the questions! Yaay!

I already asked the Kenshin-gumi in animeluverthatiam's fanfic, so I suppose I could borrow it for this one, too. Which themes/image songs do you guys all like the best? My personal favorite song of all time is "Mizu-Kagami" *snuggles up to Chichiri-chan* Actually, even if it wasn't a Chichiri image song it'd probably be my favorite... Whatever. I LOVE YOU ALL! especially Chichiri-chan *smooches*

Ja ne!

Chichiri: Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai, no da!

Nuriko: Perfect World...

Miaka: Promise Love.

Rika: *sigh* I guess we all know the answers to the rest...so let's move on to the next question. *yawn*

animeluverthatiam: What's wrong?

Rika: I'm so **TIRED**! Along with doing this show, I am so busy. Do you know how much homework I have to do for summer school?! How much I have to study?!

animeluverthatiam: Yeah.

Rika: *blinkity blink*

animeluverthatiam: I have the same classes as you do, except in reverse order, remember? Plus, I have **TWO** shows that I do. So, I don't think it's school that's making you tired. It's probably all the food you consume, all the time you waste online when you should be doing your homework, and because you use your study time to sleep! I feel perfectly fine. I'm alert as ever. Yeah, you slack off. Yeah, you procrastinate. Yeah, you eat too much. You act like a normal anime character for heaven's sake! So the best advice I'd give to you is-- *hears the sound of snoring*

Rika: *sleeps on the floor, by the wall, with her mouth opening & closing...not to mention that bubble you see when anime characters sleep*

animeluverthatiam: Oh gosh. Looks like I'll have to host the show alone today, unless Rika wakes up. *lightbulb lights up* Luminaglow! Where are you?

Luminaglow: Right here!

animeluverthatiam: Do you wanna host the show with me today? I think it'll be a while before Rika-chan wakes up.

Luminaglow: Sure!!! But, can I ask my questions first?

animeluverthatiam: Okay.

Luminaglow: huh im the only one who likes Mitsukake? If it make him feel better there was an actuin about you and like 5 ppl actuined it. i missed it so i stole you ^_~. and poor tasuki his gone bald , can i rub his shiny blad head for bad luck (dont worry ill wear gloves) ^-^

but i have another question ( i always do, i like being in the show)

i read that hotohori had sibling (two sister and a brother i think) what ever happen to them?

Mitsukake: ...........

Tasuki: WHAT? BALD? HOW TH' HELL DID I GET BALD IN TH' LAST COUPLE O' MINUTES?!

Nuriko: *pulls Tasuki down, making him sit* No, you're not bald. Well, not anymore at least.

Tasuki: Phew...don't listen ta what Rika says! I DON'T GOT LICE! *looks down, then up again* Or crabs either...

Hotohori: Yes, I do have siblings, but I was chosen to become emperor of Konan. They are still alive, except that the anime just doesn't show them.

*Tasuki quietly walks over to the sleeping Rika with a black pen in his hand*

Tasuki: Heh, heh. *evil grin* I'll pay her back. *draws stuff on Rika's face, who's still sound asleep*

*Tasuki runs back to his seat*

animeluverthatiam: Our next questions come from Chibi Leelee Milo.

Chibi Leelee Milo: First of all, Mitsukake, Luminaglow is not the only girl in the audience who loves you. Just wanted to let you know that. Anyway...

Luminaglow: Hehe, I sure aren't ^_~

Chibi Leelee Milo: Chichiri, I know what your mask means to you, but why don't you take it off more often? You are sooo much more bishonen without it.

Chichiri: Arigatou for the compliment, no da. The mask makes me look kawaii. Yu Watase created me as a kawaii character, no da. But, I can take it off for a moment if you'd like. ^_^

Chibi Leelee Milo: *nods fiercely in agreement*

*Chichiri takes off his mask* *animeluverthatiam glomps Chichiri*

Chichiri: Rika-san...a little help, no da.

Rika: *snores*

Luminaglow: *removes animeluverthatiam off Chichiri with humungo pliers*

Chichiri: Arigatou! *puts mask back on*

*girls in the audience shout: **KAWAII!!!***

Chibi Leelee Milo: Amiboshi, would you like to play a duet with another flutist someday? I'm available for a get-together anytime, and I'm sure my friend Christine (who loves you, by the way) is, too. (Chibi's friend Christine: HAI!!! COME OVER ANYTIME, AMI-CHAN!!!! *drools*) On second thought, with Christine, we'd probably never get in any time for music. What do you think?

Amiboshi: *blushes at the compliments* Sure, anytime! I'd love to play a duet with another flutist. Too bad Suboshi doesn't know how to play. Just give me the time and place and I'll be there...that is, if the hosts will let. *looks at animeluverthatiam with puppy dog eyes*

animeluverthatiam: Don't be out too late. *Amiboshi & Chibi Leelee Milo jump for joy in the background*

Rika: *wakes up and yawns* *sits up on the floor & scratches stomach* That was a good sleep. I had a dream Tasuki was dressed up as Jigglypuff and was writing all over me. *frowns* The thing is, Tasuki's not cute enough to look like Jigglypuff.

Everybody: *tries to hide back laughter*

Rika: What? What?

Tasuki: *sticks a mirror in front of Rika's face* *bursts out laughing*

Rika: Who's that? Is that me? HEY...!!!

Tasuki: *bursts out laughing like crazy*

Rika: I look like Chichiri!!! n_n I look sooo kawaii, no da!

Tasuki: *stops laughing immediately* Wh-what??? Yer not mad???

Rika: I look like Chichiri! As long as I don't look like you then I'm perfectly fine! ^_^

joshiewah!: *head sticks out, with a bandage on his head, from behind the curtain* Dammit! You! Fang-boy! Next time if you're going to draw on Rika's face, draw something **UGLY**! Don't make her looking like a cat! Do a better job--*suddenly gets punched so hard that he flies out of the roof and turns into a little sparkle in the sky, again*

Rika: *fuming with anger*

Tasuki: Even though y'say y'look like Chichiri, y'still look ugly as hell.

Rika: Why you little!!! *chases Tasuki around the set*

Tasuki: *runs for his life cuz Rika has a big mallet in her hand*

Luminaglow: Can I stay, even though Rika-chan woke up?

animeluverthatiam: Sure. Doesn't seem like she'll be hosting anything today. Just looks like she'll be chasing Tasuki.

Luminaglow: Yay! The next question comes from Golden-Sephy.

Golden-Sephy: We had a great time last time. "We" meaning Tasuki and I.

Rika: Oh yeah, Tasuki? Had a good time, eh? *pins Tasuki to the floor*

Luminaglow: Ignore them for now.

Golden-Sephy: *sweatdrop* Anyway, my question is: If a FY character was related to you who would be your ideal brother/sister? Mine would be Nuriko and Chichiri.

animeluverthatiam: CHICHIRI! *glomps Chichiri*

Chichiri: *uses his magic to get outta this one*

*animeluverthatiam falls to the floor since Chichiri disappeared*

Luminaglow: Mitsukake's wife? *shrug*

Rika: Tamahome would be the perfect niichan! *pulls Tasuki's arm back* *Tasuki screams in pain* But no, I wouldn't wanna be related to him. If I were, that would be incest. Ew...Don't wanna be no Setsuna Mudo***, do I? *shudder shudder twitch twitch* *hog ties Tasuki* I WIN! HAHA!! TASUKI!! YOU'RE SUCH A LOOOOOSSEEERR!!!! *triumphant pose*

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* Rika, I think you've slept **TOO** much. Er...out last questions come from Tigress of the Moon.

Tigress of the Moon: I have a question!!! Can I have Tasuki for a day? Please?! I promise that I won't act too girly! I'll even act like a guy if I can be with Tasuki-chan! I'll even cross-dress! And go steal sake! Plus I have this obsession with fire and I really want to see him use the Rekka Shin'en. I'll even supply my little brother as target practice! Please?! Onegai?! By the way, I'm a HUGE fan of this show! It's the best! So can I have Tasuki?

Rika: Go ahead! Take Tasuki! Do **ANYTHING** you want to him. Kill him if you want. Well, not kill. He has a contract to fulfill. *evil grin* Just bring him back by tomorrow morning, on any shape. Get him drunk if you want. Take his tessen from him! *unties Tasuki* Go to your Tigress of the Moon. She wants you.

Tasuki: *runs away*

Tigress of the Moon: Ai shiteru Tasuki-chan!!! *runs over and glomps Tasuki* *Turns around to see terrified looks on everyone's faces* What? *arms still around Tasuki*

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* Um...that's all the questions we have for today. We'll see you on the next episode of Ask the Anime Stars! Sayonara!

Rika, Luminaglow, & FY Cast: Sayonara!

*ending theme plays*

*Tasuki runs around with Tigress of the Moon hanging on to him...which makes her look like she's flying*

* * *

***Setsuna Mudo is the main character of Angel Sanctuary who's in love with his younger sister, Sara Mudo. No, not sibling love. LOVE LOVE. Like Tamahome and Miaka love. Yes, disgusting I know. 


	6. Episode the Fifth

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Fushigi Yuugi is property of the Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anyone in this fic (oh darn!)...

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

Rika: *suddenly disappears*

animeluverthatiam: Welcome everybody to Ask the Anime Stars! First Rika-chan and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Your questions mean a lot to us because, well, Chichiri gets to stay and I get to glomp him ^_^ *tries to hold back urge to glomp* *puts on anti-glomp patch* *dead silence* Where's Rika-chan??? Where'd she go this time?! Oh gosh! *goes backstage*

*Rika is caught lying on her stomach, with her right arm hanging down to the floor on some couch that somehow made its way backstage*

Rika: *long sigh*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, why is it that whenever we have a show to do, you always disappear?

Rika: *sigh*

animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan, what's wrong now? Tamahome reject you again?

Rika: *even longer sigh*

animeluverthatiam: *looks at the TV screen* Did you take my Ayashi no Ceres DVDs again?!

Rika: No...I'm just watching them...

animeluverthatiam: But we have a show TO DO!!!

Rika: Yeah, but...**YUHI...!!!** T_T

animeluverthatiam: Oh boy. _What have I done? She's become obsessed with another bishonen._ *turns off TV* You can watch your lover-boy Yuhi Aogiri later. Right now, we're busy.

Rika: *gets dragged off by the collar* T_T Yuhi...!!! *sniff sniff* You know, the more you drag me like this, the more dirty my butt gets...

animeluverthatiam: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *appears back onstage* This is really becoming a nuisance. No wonder people are saying you annoy them. Well, our first questions come from Twin Stars.

Twin Stars: ~*~Aquarius: For the Suzaku Seishis~*~

1) Tasuki-Why do u always swear?  
2) Chichiri-Wut does "no da" mean?  
3) Hotohori-Wut shampoo do u use, wut conditioner, how many times do u brush your hair, and how do u keep it so silky?  
4) Nuriko-Have u ever been in love with sumone else other than Hotohori?  
5) Miaka-How can u eat so much, and dunt gain a single pound?  
6) Tamahome/Taka-Why are u so obsess with money?  
7) Chiriko-Can u do my homework for me?  
8) Mitsukake-My fishie died!! *sob* Wut am I going to do?!? *sniff*  
9) Tama Neko- meow meow meow?

~*~Scorpio: MY TURN!! For the Seiryuu Seishis~*~

1) Suboshi-How did u get your ryuuseisui?  
2) Amiboshi-Why are u and your twin so kawaii ^_^?  
3) Tomo-If you lost or broke your Shin thingy, how would u get another one?  
4) Soi-If u hate Tomo's guts why dont u zap him with your lightning powers?  
5) Nakago-Do u ever get sick and tired of Soi and Tomo fighting over u?  
6) Ashitare-How come you're half man, half wolf?  
7) Miboshi-Why did u possess Chiriko, why not one of the other Suzaku seishis?

Tasuki: I'm a bandit...whaddya expect??? I ain't none o' those goody-two shoes that don't cuss at all. I bet you do too. I know Rika-chan does. I've heard her. *evil grin* She's bad...

Rika: ..................

Tasuki: Hey, I was only kiddin'. Don't get all sad now! C'mon...

Rika: Leave me alone. *shoots the Mess-with-me-and-I'll-hurt-you look* I'm not in the mood.

Tasuki: *slowly backs away* *continues when he's in a safe range* Why?

Rika: T_T I was reading the next reviews. People hate me. T_T Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but....*trails off*

animeluverthatiam: Uh...next question!

Chichiri: "No da" is just like a suffix to a sentence. Or, it's used to enhance what I'm saying, no da. n_n animeluverthatiam-san loves hearing it! *animeluverthatiam glomps Chichiri, who gets up after 5 minutes*

Rika: Why do so many people ask about your _hair_??? You're a guy for Suzaku's sake. Sheesh.

Everybody: ?!?!?!

Rika: What?

animeluverthatiam: Do you realize that you just disrespected an emperor?!

Rika: So. Not like he's real.

animeluverthatiam: *tapes Rika's mouth* That'll shut her up for a while.

Hotohori: I do not mind. I know my own beauty and how others may envy it. It is alright. My hair is naturally beautiful. However, brand names need me to promote their products. Ask my servant how many times she brushes my hair.

Servant: *sigh* I've said before...too many times to count *has even bigger bags*

Rika: *mumbles through tape*

animeluverthatiam: Ignore her for now. She needs to cool off.

Nuriko: No, I haven't. *holds a tissue to her eye* Well, that only goes if you're talking about my feminine side. As for my male side...I'd rather not say.

*everybody except Tamahome and Miaka are shocked at this*

Nuriko: Forget it. *holds a hammer in his hand* 

Everybody: H-hai!

Rika: *mumbles*

Tasuki: I think you should take the tape off, animeluverthatiam-chan.

*tape comes off Rika's mouth*

Rika: Oh, so _now_ you're nice to me, Tasuki??

Tasuki: No.

Rika: Oh, well...um...*scratches temple*

Miaka: According to Ms. Yu Watase, I'm extremely active and I get excited very easily.

Rika: Hey, that's one thing Miaka and I have in common. Except, I'm not that active. Either that or we both have fast metabolisms.

Tamahome: You see, my family was very poor. Money isn't much of an obsession. It may seem like it, but I give all the money I earn to my family. My father was sick and couldn't work. Chuei is still a little young. The others were too young. Since I'm the oldest, I decided that I would do anything to make them happy. *all the girl begin to cry*

Rika: *sobs* He's so *sniff* perfect.

Chiriko: Um...I believe that you should do your own homework. I think that you learn that way, thus, understanding your work.

Rika: Darn, I was hoping he could do it for me too. *gets hit in the head all of a sudden* @_@

animeluverthatiam: It's not fair if you have Chiriko do your homework for you while I have to do my own!

Rika: @_@ Daa....

Mitsukake: Your fish died you say? Tell me where you live right now! I shall come and bring Shouka to revive it!

animeluverthatiam: *images Shouka kissing a fish* Ew...

Tama: Meow meow! n_n

Everybody: Huh???????

Suboshi: I got it the same time Amiboshi got his flute from Santa Claus. I wish Santa Claus could get me Yui-sama. *gets hit all of a sudden*

Yui: Fat chance!

Amiboshi: Brother, it didn't work for me. So it won't work for you. =(

Rika: OH!! I THINK I KNOW WHY AMIBOSHI AND SUBOSHI ARE SO KAWAII (I think Amiboshi is more kawaii...even though they're twins. Weird, I know.)!!!

animeluverthatiam: Why?

Rika: They look like **Yuhi**!!!!! n_n

Everybody: *falls over, with one leg sticking up and twitching*

Rika: What? Was it something I said??

Tomo: I'd buy it from the $.99 Store. *laughs his freaky/scary laugh*

Rika & animeluverthatiam: *gets REALLY scared*

Rika: Sh-should...we....lock him up...? *trembles* Wh-where's Y-Yuhi when you need him...???

animeluverthatiam: No...*slowly shakes head* I-it'll j-just....m-make him more angry...

Nakago: No, (bleep).

Rika: Hey! This is supposed to be rated G!!

Nakago: (bleep) (bleep) (bleep).

Rika: !!!!

Ashitare: *howl* My uh...mom...she...was...uh..and my dad..he..uh...was wolf....and yeah....*woof*

animeluverthatiam: Um...if you're a wolf, then why did you bark?

Ashitare: *growls*

animeluverthatiam: Nevermind.

Miboshi: Chiriko was the only vulnerable Suzaku seishi at the time. He still is right now but I can't possess him. *pouts*

Rika: *sighs* *holds a picture of Yuhi to her heart* Next we have boogie. LOL, what a cool name.

boogie: Hi! I have some questions for Tamahome! 1st of all, what is more important? Money or Miaka? 2. If u HAVE to choose going to Miaka's world or staying, and ur family's alive, what would u do? leave Miaka or leave family? 3. can i be ur second girlfriend? plz plz plz??

Tamahome: Please don't make me choose. T_T THIS IS TORTURE! *boom, pow*

Miaka: Tamahome no baka!

Tamahome: Gomen!!! Miaka is!! *whispers* sometimes...

Miaka: Eh? What did you say??

Tamahome: n_n Nothing! *laughs nervously* WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?!?! I guess...my father would rather have me be happy and would give me the OK to go to Miaka's world. But I don't know...And as for the second girlfriend thing...*Miaka shoots him the don't-you-dare look* Uh...we'll work things out after the show.

Rika: Star-chan's up next with her questions. _Yuhi......_.

animeluverthatiam: Are you lovesick for Yuhi???

Rika: What does it look like?! T_T

Star-chan: I have a guestion 2!!!This is for animeluverthatiam:

What character is you fave no da?(Besided Chi-chan) and by the way Chichiri I really LOVE you(runs over to Chichiri and hugs him)AISHITERU CHI-CHAN(no da!)!!!(kisses Chichiri on cheek before letting go)And for Tasuki:GET SOME MANNERS NO DA!!!!!

animeluverthatiam: I like Tasuki. I think he's really really funnny.

Chichiri: Da...arigatou.

Tasuki: I don't have to get manners if I don't wanna. *sticks tongue out*

animeluverthatiam: Next is Aries.

Rika: Oooh...I'm an aries.

Aries: I'm Star-Chans sister and I couldnt review so i have to for this chappy.This is for Nakago:

In the last couple episodes...you said that Soi isnt the object of your desire,right?Then who is?My friend and I have bin dying to know!!!

By the way Rika I think your show is so Kawaii!!Keep writing!!

Nakago: I have no time and desire for love. *Soi cries in the background*

Rika: Thank you for the nice compliment! I sure wish I could get more of those more often. Um...*looks at cuecard* Next we have msanogi.

msanogi: Cool story! ^^x Lumina glow told me about it! Thx. 4 reviewing ours animeloverthatiam. You guys are a thousand times better than I am at writing talk show fics! ^^x I have sum questions too.

How can everyone on the show speak perfect english without an accent?

Why do you charge so mush for your video tapes? I was gonna buy the OVA package today and it was $80.00!!

Do you guys watch South Park?

Have you met the cast of Rurouni Kenshin yet?

Why are you guys so much taller than the RK cast??Is it the vegtables? Or are you guys just really tall for no reason?

Can I have your autograph Hotohori?

Mitsukake, why do you have so few lines in the series? Are you background or what? No offense, you are cool and all ^^x. (Lumina glow is seen in the background holding a knife over msanogi's head)

I just have to say this, Hotohori, you are the coolest, and most beautiful person in the whole entire world. You're the prodigy of beauty! I love you!

Are you guys all billionaires? If so, can borrow about $500,000? I'm being held hostage at Lumina glows house. She doesn't know I'm on the computer.  
(lumina glow comes in)  
Lumina glow: What are you doing? That's off limits! Only mitsukake and I can touch that! 

msanogi: I'm sorry! I'm sor-- (submit review)

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Rika: Suzaku gives them the power. DON'TCHA FEEL IT?!

animeluverthatiam: Are you on a sugar high, Rika-chan?

Rika: No...I don't really feel like it today.

Chichiri: We're not in charge of how much our merchandise costs. Pioneer is in charge of that, no da.

Rika: I know how you feel!! But I've seen the OVAs and WOW..they're sooo awesome. I didn't buy it, but I've got connections *grins*...instead I'm saving up for Eikoden. It comes out on November 12!!

FY Cast: Southpark???

Rika: Oh! I do! Sometimes...LOL

Nuriko: Yeah! We met the cast of Rurouni Kenshin when animeluverthatiam and Rika-chan invited us to a luncheon. All I have to say is that Kenshin is wow...

Rika: You got that right! ^_~

Tasuki: I think its cuz we're tall fer no reason...I mean...we both live in almost th' same time period right? Or maybe its cuz o'the stuff they got in China...

Hotohori: Of course you may! We shall talk after the show! *winks* *fan girls in the audience faint*

animeluverthatiam: FAINTED FAN BEDS! *one-fourth of the audience is gone*

Mitsukake: The rest of the Suzaku seishi are very young. I do not intend to converse much with these adolescents. Though, I still respect them in my own way. I don't want to say much about the things they do.

Tamahome: Yes...and **NO**!

Rika: Tamahome, don't be so mean.

Tamahome: But, but but...my family...

Rika: You could at least put it in a nicer way...

animeluverthatiam: Next we have Kanoi.

Kanoi: Um, I have quite a few questions. First is to Rika no Baka(sorry, but she's irritating me, she reminds me of Excel from the 'Excel Saga')- Why do you hate Tasu-kun so much? Second question- Tasuki, will you go out with my friend? She acts all most just like you, she even has fangs. Question 3-Soi, you are absolute FAVE FY CHARACTER!!!!! I was just wondering, how do you always stay so beautiful? And my last question is to Tama-chan, Nuri-chan, Ami-kins, and Nakie-chan, WILL ANY OF YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?!?!?!? ONAGIE!?!?!?! *big puppy dog eyes* O wait, one more question, Tamahome, would you mind if someone, say like me, wrote about Miaka with just about everyone else but you? And used you as her own um *blushes* *turns to some1 behind her* I REFUSE TO SAY IT SHADY!!! well.....slave? O yeah, this is the last one, I promise, Rika no Baka WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HATE THE SERIYUU!?!?!?!? THEY'RE AWSOME!!!!! They've had such tragic pasts, and have been manipulated, they're characters are so realistic. They're much better than the Suzaku, no offense to the Suzaku of coarse, I love you all as well, but I'm partial to the Seriyuu. Well that's it, bye bye now. And Rika no Baka, NOT BE DISSIN THE SERIYUU OR TASUKI!!!! Trust me, you don't want to, my Shady and I can ruthless when it comes to fanfics, but she's much worse than, so you should be careful about what you say about Tasuki-chan. *smirks* Well, anyway, thank you, andbuh bye.

Rika: Baka? I know I'm a baka. Don't have to rub it in you know. *pouts* Nobody knows my life story, thus, they don't understand. I usually write on my laptop when I'm on a sugar high, which is why I seem so hyper and ultra-genki. Haha, ultra-genki. That's a good one. I've been betrayed so many times, had my heart broken into a gazillion pieces countless times, and I currently feel like I've lost everything. Anime is my medicine. It gives me this "ideal world" for me to fantasize in. I pretend to be happy. My emotions usually take over my mind and body. So, if I don't pretend, I'd probably have gone on a killing spree. Okay, not a killing spree...but a long period of depression. Right now, my life is really messed up. No matter how hard I wish, or how hard I dream and try, things will never be normal again. I'm just miserable. I look back at the times before and realize how happy I was back then, even though I was saying I was so depressed. Now, I feel depressed and regret not taking advantage of the time when things were normal. Advice to all you guys: Cherish every happy moment that you have. You may feel like things are so terrible, but worse things can happen. Trust me, I learned this the hard way.

The friends that I have left want me to be happy so I act happy for them. There's only one person in this world that knows how I really am. I have NO love life at all, which is pretty sad. I envy Miaka and Tamahome...*frowns* I don't really know why I fall in love with these bishonen. It's one of those "unsolved mysteries" I guess. LOL. I guess I watch anime so much and see how they say "I'll always be here next to you" or "I'll always protect you" and just wish I had someone to tell me those things. Someone that I truly care about. Someone told hold me tight and tell me that things are gonna be okay. If you guys want, I'll be melancholic, my true self, for the next 2 episodes or so. Oh my gosh...What is all this that I'm saying? You guys must think I'm really crazy and problematic, huh? I should stop. This is about Fushigi Yuugi. Not me. *hits head*

Everybody: O_O We had no idea you were like this, Rika-chan...

animeluverthatiam: *secretly dials a number on her cell phone*

Rika: It's okay. I don't want any sympathy or anything. I've gotten used to this fake happiness I have and this fake smile of mine *smiles* Kinda reminds you of Soujiro huh? Hiding true feelings behind a smile...Well...I don't hate Tasuki. *bows* So I'm really sorry if I made it seem like I hated him. We're actually good friends *gives Tasuki a noogie*

Tasuki: THAT HURT!

Rika: Hehe...sorry. Deep down inside, I really like the guy *winks at Tasuki*

Tasuki: *blushes* H-hey...don't be thinkin' things like that.

Rika: LOL...you're funny.

Tasuki: Er...yer friend? I don't do dates....but if there's sake, I'll be there.

Soi: I've learned the way of the prostitutes (Sorry to all the Soi fans...I do think she's really pretty too, but it's a fact that Soi was sold to a house of prostitutes at a young age....which is why she knows so many of those..um....sexual things) and take care of myself really well.

Amiboshi: I'll go out with you *smiles* I need to get over Miaka...*frowns*

Audience: Aw...

Rika: *long sigh* It's my nature. I usually hate the antagonist of any story, despite any good traits. They usually cause sadness for the good people. I think happiness shouldn't be taken away from anyone. When it is, it really sucks.

animeluverthatiam: That was um...interesting. Well, our last questions for this episode come from Daja.

Daja: Hey everyone! Daja here with just a few questions

Tasuki- I just wanted to let you know you have fan's and supporters so don't let Rika make you mad WE LOVE YOU! and Rika I KNOW IT'S SO F*ING EASY TO MAKE FUN OF HIM BUT LEAVE TASUKI ALONE!? oh yea..my question for Tasuki is what weather do you prefer Hot or Cold?

Chichiri- HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE!? *twitches and mutters to self will not glomp,will not glopm*

Nuriko- What's your favorite color?

Miaka- What would you're parents think of Tamahome if they met him?

Tamahome- In a drinking match who would win you or Tasuki? If you win I will pay you 1,000,000 gold ryus..If you lose all that money will go to Tasuki... you up for the challenge? ^_~

Amibosh- *wips out her flute* Will you please teach me how to do a spell on the flute? Please you play so beautifully..?by the way your my favorite,Will you go to dinner with me?! We could make music togther..^_^

Hotohori- Would you ever kiss Nuriko?

By the way,I forgot to tell you I really like you fic Rika! You and Animeluverthatiam are really great writers1 I love both your fics. Never stop writing and don't let summer school get to you ^_^ Bye!!

Tasuki: Of course! Why would I let an ugly girl like her get ta me? *carefully turns around...wondering if Rika heard*

Rika: *off in a corner...whispering "Yuhi...Yuhi"*

Tasuki: Phew....I prefer hot cuz cold usually means that rain might be comin', which means puddles o'water everywhere...*shudder*

Chichiri: *turns SD* Like this, no da! *Rika refrains animeluverthatiam and Daja from glomping Tasuki*

Nuriko: I guess I've favored purple...I haven't really thought about that...

Miaka: I think my parents would love him. They met him once but they didn't say anything about him since I decided I would quit high school and marry him. Everybody loves Tamahome. He's so wonderful.

Tamahome: I bet I would win!!! Tasuki's a big chicken!!

Tasuki: What did you say you little monster?!

Tamahome: YOU, ME, drinking match after the show!

Tasuki: You're on!

Rika: Um...we'll give you the highlights of the drinking game in the next episode.

Amiboshi: I'd be happy to teach you! It'll take lots of concentration though. Name the time and place and I'll be there! As for dinner...I am a bit hungry.

Hotohori: Kiss Nuriko?? I would never consider it. Though, Houki does resemble Nuriko. Would that count?

Rika & animeluverthatiam: Thanks for the compliment!

Rika: That's all we have for today. Sayona--

Yuhi: Rika-chan?

Rika: *turns around* _Could it be??_

Yuhi: Rika-chan?

Rika: **YUHI!** *tears start coming out* How did you get here? Why..?

Yuhi: animeluverthatiam gave me a phone call and told me to come ASAP or else.

Rika: *tries to stop tears from coming, but can't* **YUHI!** *runs over and gives Yuhi a big hug*

Yuhi: *hugs back* Rika-chan...please don't cry. 

Rika: I wanna be with you forever...

All the girls: Oh, it's so touching! I'm jealous! *cries*

animeluverthatiam: *sniff* That's all we have for today. *wipes tears* Sayonara!

FY Cast: *through sobs* Sayonara!

* * *

Yeah yeah...I know...mushy ending. But hey! a girl can dream, can she? Rika hearts Yuhi. 


	7. Episode the Sixth

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Fushigi Yuugi is property of the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anyone in this fic (oh darn!)...

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

Rika: Welcome everybody! We actually made it to our sixth episode!!! *gasp* I'm surprised myself. I wasn't sure whether or not we'd make it this far. Thank you so much! Oh my gosh! In our previous episode, I accidentally skipped a question from Luminaglow. GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

Luminaglow: Hi! I finally got to sign in this time! its a miracle anyways. I was just wondering how do animelover that i am and rika chan get together for a ficcy? do you live close to each other or something?

if so that's nice, (nods) but im so happy that i was on the story and was host (tempoarily) thank youz! and for that each of you will get a pizza on tamahome ^_^ he must has SOME money if he loves it so much well ill be waiting for your next chapter now ^_^ thanks for reviewing mine and msanogi's story (the Kenshinny Show) You guys make better fics as a group then us we just thought it was funny at the time (it was one of those moods) (looks behind and sees msanogi practicing her poses for the hotohori modeling contest (luminaglow: (thinks) i thought i killed her...) Saito:no...you didn't...she's your sister yammit! Luminaglow:(wispher: i thought i killed you too yammit boy! msanogi: you can't kill us because we're *pauses* IMMORTAL! like hotohori should be in the series. FOREVER!

Rika: *sweatdrop* Thank you for the compliment!

animeluverthatiam: We sorta live near each other. It's just about 15 minutes away or so. We go to the same school too, so that's a plus. Actually, Rika-chan writes this. She writes what I'll most likely say. Rika-chan is the queen of all hot bishonen like Tamahome, Yuuhi, Mamoru, and others. The really hot ones belong to her, except for Tooya because he belongs to me. **What the hell did I just say?!**

Rika: *innocently shrugs*

animeluverthatiam: I should start writing this for you instead! You make me say the stupidest things!

Rika: Do I? Afterall, I love my Yuuhi-kun *huggles Yuuhi* and you get to have your Tooya. So what's the problem?

animeluverthatiam: Come to think of it.........nothing *grins* *glomps Tooya*

Rika: Thought so. *searches Tamahome's pockets for money to buy pizza* SCORE! Everybody, pizza after the show! It's on Tamahome!!!

Tamahome: *fainted*

Rika: Oops. That just means more pizza for me! Speaking of Tamahome...he and Tasuki had a drinking contest after the last episode. Let's check it out.

*tape shows Tamahome and Tasuki on the floor....almost dead.....fainted from alcohol poisoning*

animeluverthatiam: That's all we got on tape?!

Rika: Sorry, I was late. I was out with Yuuhi. *huggles Yuuhi*

animeluverthatiam: Looks like it was a tie. None of you guys get the 1,000,000 gold ryus.

Daja: Looks like I get to keep it all! ^_^ ta-ta! *runs out of the studio in a blink of an eye*

Rika: *glomps Yuuhi* Our next question comes from zidane-lovah.

zidane-lovah: I want to know how you get your head out of your a-s-s. A quick reply would be best. Thank you in advance.

Rika & animeluverthatiam: Huh? *question marks begin popping up around their heads*

Chiriko: I believe the simplest answer would be to remove it.

animeluverthatiam: Moving on...our next question is from Sailor Nova.

Sailor Nova: Hi all! Love the story btw! My question is for Tamahome........*sighs dreamily* If I were to say I was hopelessly in love with you, would that scare you? lol Well I am! I don't know what it was but I fell for you HARD. You are so sweet and kind and the whole money thing is so KAWAII!!! Can I have a hug and a kiss? My birthday is next week and it would make me SO happy! OH! One more question! Have you ever met Tooya from Ayashi no Ceres? He's my fav guy from that show. Ok that's it for now! *blows kisses at Tama* Ja!

Tamahome: I'm not sure if it would scare me...I have eyes only for Miaka. *looks at Miaka lovingly*

Rika: I fell for him hard too. Possibly HARDER. I don't know. I used to dream about him. You shoulda heard me...I would talk about him 24/7 as if he were my own boyfriend. My friends got sick of hearing about him too. It was crazy. Right, animeluverthatiam-chan?

animeluverthatiam: *recalls Rika's insanity over Tamahome* Oh...please...don't bring back those horrible memories!!! Do you know how much I suffered **EVERY SINGLE DAY** just listening to you talk about Tamahome?! Tamahome this....Tamahome that....**IT DROVE AISHA-CHAN, ARISU-CHAN, AND ME CRAZY!!!** *waves arms frantically*

Rika: Hehe...my specialty. Soo...Tamahome, how about that hug and kiss for Sailor Nova?

Miaka: *begins to glow...as if she's powering up...like in Dragonball Z?!?!?!?*

Tamahome: Uh...we should work things out after the show. *Miaka gets back to normal* Tooya? I think I have.

Rika: *blinks* Tooya? You mean the Tamahome look-alike Tooya? The one that has practically no emotion in the beginning of the series? The Tamahome with redish brown hair and green eyes Tooya? That Tooya? Aya + Tooya Tooya?

animeluverthatiam: *elbows Rika in the back of the neck* YES!!! **THAT** TOOYA! It's more like me and Tooya...forget Aya...YES, TAMAHOME! YOU HAVE! _My_ Tooya! *glomps Tooya*

Rika: I think you've glomped him more than you've glomped Chichiri.

animeluverthatiam: *double glomps Tooya & Chichiri*

Tooya & Chichiri: @_@

animeluverthatiam: *squeezes Tooya and Chichiri in a hug...but their bodies are all limp from the impact of the glomp* 

Rika: *recovered* _My_ favorite guy from that show is Yuuhi-kun. *huggles Yuuhi tightly*

animeluverthatiam: It's a miracle he's not dead yet...Our next questions are from SharonToggle.

SharonToggle: -_-;; I suppose I was sort of asking for it with that last question about the songs. Ah, well. Perhaps I should modify it? What songs are your favorite BESIDES YOUR OWN IMAGE SONGS?

I don't know if this was already asked, but what's you're favorite ice cream flavors? Favorite colors? Favorite animals?

And what do you think of all the yaoi fics out there? Nurikoe seemed to be asking for it, but the rest of you? I guess that's what happens when your series has exactly THREE female characters. Houshin Engi is worse, there are NO female characters in that *sigh, poor Raishinshi*

Oh, yeah, and which one of you do you think has the most fangirls?

I LOVE YOU ALL! *smooches Chichiri*

Ja ne!

Miaka: I like the song "I Wish" It's so pretty in the beginning. The beginning's also the song that was playing during me and Tamahome's first kiss. *reminisces*

Suzaku Seishi: *shrug*

Miaka: *waves arms around* I LOVE ALL ICE CREAM FLAVORS!! And I like all colors and puppies!

Tamahome: Chocolate. *fan girls take note* Not sure about my favorite color and I'll agree with Miaka.

Hotohori: Vanilla. *fan girls take note* Red? I don't like pets.

Chiriko: Rocky road! I don't have a favorite color and I like fish.

Nuriko: Rainbow. (yes, people...if you don't know...there _is_ a rainbow flavored ice cream) Puppies are soo cute!

Mitsukake: Mocha. Brown. And Tama.

Chichiri: All the flavors are good, no da! n_n

Tasuki: I don't like ice cream. It's too cold. I don't like pets.

Rika: *still huggling Yuuhi* Our next question is from Kiriko-seikun.

Kiriko-seikun: *giggles* I'm so happy to have Chiriko!! *snuggles Chiriko* ^-^ I love Mitsukake, too!! *glomps Mitsukake* He's so COOL!! *cough* Anyway, Rika-chan, why are you so mean to Tasuki? He's so cool!! *glomps Tasuki* If you don't want him, I'll take him!!!

Nakago, how come you're so cool, and wonderful, and beautiful, and powerful, and...and cool?

Rika: *too busy huggling Yuuhi to care about Tasuki*

Nakago: I'm different than others and unique in my own way. I'm just cool like that. (OOC, I know...but wouldn't it be funny to hear Nakago say "I'm just cool like that"???)

animeluverthatiam: *glomps Tooya*

Tooya: I think I've been paralyzed.

animeluverthatiam: Our next guest is Tigress of the Moon. *squeezes Tooya*

Tigress of the Moon: Hi everyone! I just wanted you all to know that Tasuki-chan and I had a GREAT date last night! I got him really drunk. He had more sake than I did! And...well *blushes*...We had fun...*Tasuki blushes*..We decided that I should be able to stay with my Tasuki-chan while on the show. *kisses Tasuki full on the lips* *Tasuki blushes bright red* *sits on Tasuki's lap and glomps him* I'm not moving for the rest of the show *sticks out her tounge* and Tasuki has agreed to use the Rekka Shin'en on anyone who decides to separate us. Isn't that right Tasuki-chan? *Tasuki nods his head in agreement* *audience sweatdrops* *Tasuki kisses Tigress of the Moon on the cheek*

Rika: Wow...Tasuki...getting a lot o'action eh? *wink wink*

Tasuki: It ain't none o'yer damn business. *gets kissed by Tigress of the Moon*

Rika: By what they do, I think we can guess what _really_ went on without them having to tell us...Tasuki _did_ get drunk and all...

Tasuki: Ah, shut the hell up wouldya?

Rika: Sure. Whatever. *hugs Yuuhi's neck* *whispers something to Yuuhi* *Yuuhi turns blood red*

animeluverthatiam: OH gosh...she's gone hentai-ish. ( Rika: Have not. *kisses Yuuhi on the cheek* Have I, Yuuhi?

Yuuhi: *shakes head*

animeluverthatiam: *rolls eyes* Say what you want. Our next guest is Chibi Leelee Milo.

Chibi Leelee Milo: Hello again, minna-san!!! Here's my question:

Would ANY single, bishonen guy on the show go out on a date with me? It's been almost three years since my last romantic date, and I'm desperate for a guy!!!! Mental stability is not a requirement, so long as there is no barking or growling like a dog, stabbing people with claws, or possessing people (I think we all know who does that kind of stuff). However, stabbing people w/feathers, talking to clams, obsessing over your older twin brother, and/or using a ryuuseisui are exceptions to above rule. *Begins to wail in self-pity* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M 15, AND I'M BOYFRIEND-LESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Recovers* By the way, Ami-chan, I had a great time the other day. I'm just sorry Christine barged in on us right in the middle of the song. She must've followed us back to my house. If there's a next time, bring Suboshi along, so we have a bodyguard. Once he hears what she tried to do *cough, cough*molestyou*cough*stealyourflute*cough*, he'll agree to it, I'm sure. Anyway, let me know.

Amiboshi: I'd like to go out again...I had fun.

Suboshi: No, I would!

Amiboshi: No, me!

Suboshi: Me!

Amiboshi: Me!

Suboshi: MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *screams like a five year old*

Amiboshi: I'm telling!

Suboshi: No you're not!!!!

animeluverthatiam: Kids, stop fighting!

Rika: What kids? They're the same age as us...I take that back...they _look_ the same age, but right now they're certainly not acting like it. And by the way, you're not the only one who's boyfriendless. You're not pathetic either! I'm also boyfriendless and 15. Don't worry about it. Kenji Himura's _supposed_ to be my boyfriend...but oh well. Unless Yuuhi here's willing...*looks at Yuuhi & bats eyelashes*

Yuuhi: Uh....I...uh....okay.....

Rika: **YAY!!!**

Chibi Leelee Milo: Suboshi, Amiboshi...both of you can go. The more the merrier.....*whispers* for me that is...

Rika: Hey..!! SharonToggle's back with more questions!!! ^_^ I love you Yuuhi!! *hugs Yuuhi*

SharonToggle: *sniffle, sob* Aww, Rika! *cries* That's so sweet! So sad! ;_;

Oh, yeah, you said Eikoden is coming out in November? Fer real? COOL! Do you know how much it'll be? (Just a quick check, Eikoden is the Tasuki backstory, right? that's the first one, right? And the second is "Shoryuuden", the Chichiri one, right? *drool* chichiri....)

Oh, yeah, I guess I have to ask a real question, don't I? Hmm... Let's see... What hasn't been done yet? Umm.... Have you guys hung out with any other characters from other series? 'sides the RK people, of course.

LUV YOU ALL! (Keep the spirits up, Rika!) Ja ne!

Rika: Um...from my resources...Eikoden is going to cost $29.99. You can buy one with the collector's box for $39.99. It comes with something else that the regular one doesn't have. I forgot what it was...I think it was a sketch book or something. It was some kind of booklet. And, it's mainly about Miaka, Tamahome, and Mayo. Mayo's this girl that has fallen in love with Tamahome. Of course, he's known as Taka here. Miaka's pregnant *gasp*. Of course, Tamahome's baby. And the book is reopened but it's severely damaged so Konan is crumbling. Tasuki and Chichiri are in it too, and Keisuke. It's four episodes long. I don't wanna spoil things for you guys, so you better buy it and watch it! I sure am!!! The theme for it is sooo good. I watched the trailer and it was like WOW. But during the 30 seconds of it, it mainly showed flashbacks of what happened in the series. I borrowed the preview disc with a bunch of trailers from animeluverthatiam-chan. She's great! ^_^

animeluverthatiam: What're you doing??? Advertising Eikoden???

Rika: Sure.

Tasuki: We hung out with th' cast of Ayashi no Ceres cuz Rika-chan and animeluverthatiam-chan made us. Tooya almost kicked my ass. I thought Tamahome dyed his hair redish brown so I almost burnt him to a crisp. It was f**kin' funny! You shoulda seen it!

Tooya: *grabs Tasuki by the collar* Do it again and I'll slice you with my dagger. *dagger begins to come out of his arm*

Tasuki: *Tooya lets go of Tasuki* Ew...how'd ya do that? It just _grows_ from yer arm or somethin'!!

Tooya: I....(spoilers go here...don't wanna explain....its a BIG spoiler to AnC...plus, animeluverthatiam-chan would kill me if I put spoilers here cuz she'll be reading it....she nearly killed me last time when I told her little itty bitty spoilers...but not as big as the other ones I know!)

Everybody: Ooooh.....

Rika: I knew that.

Hotohori: Yuuhi has interesting weapons.

Rika: Of course!! His metal chopsticks of death!!! ^_^ Right Yuuhi?? *huggles Yuuhi*

Miaka: Yuuhi tried to teach me how to cook...but I didn't get any better. *frowns*

***START FLASHBACK***

Miaka: Here ya go everyone! Enjoy! Yuuhi gave me lessons on how to cook! ^_^

*everybody takes a bite*

Rika: W-what is this??? *choke* Are you trying to kill us??

Miaka: Huh?

*everybody is on the floor, twitching & fainted...*

***END FLASHBACK***

Rika: *shakes head and puts hand on forehead* We were passed out for days...

animeluverthatiam: That's it for today folks! Thanks for tunin' in! *glomps Tooya*

Rika: *glomps Yuuhi* Byeeeee!!!!

Everybody else: Sayonara!

*ending theme plays* 


	8. Episode the Seventh

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Authors' Note: So sorry on the delay of updating! I was cut off from the internet for a couple of days but everything's okay now! I'll be going on vacation from August 13 to August 16 so I'll see if I can get the next episode in before then. *smiles* And by the way...I'm so not on a sugar high right now. Sorry if anything seems lame.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Fushigi Yuugi is property of the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anyone in this fic (oh darn!)...

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

Rika: Hey everybody! Welcome again to Ask the Anime Stars!!! The cast of Fushigi Yuugi is still here because of their contract with us!! *evil laughter* Ahem...on to the show. *smiles* First we have Luminaglow!

Luminaglow: ^_^ kawaii!~ you got to do my friends, unfortunatly she esacped, ....or what was left of her (slides an arm under her bed and wistles)

but sorry i didnt ask anything last time, i think oh well, i just want to know what is everone's shoe size is?

thanks! i really like you story thats why im reviewing it alot ^-^ now if you excuse me i have to "bury" some bissenuss in the backyard, excuse me

animeluverthatiam: Er...don't do anything illegal here on set. We'll get sued. We all don't want that now, do we???

Rika: Um...do to certain circumstances...information on the males' shoe sizes must be kept a secret since there's a connection between shoe size and the size of their--*mouth gets covered by animeluverthatiam*

animeluverthatiam: RIKA-CHAN!!! We have innocent viewers!! Girls as young as five years old!! Don't go saying that type of stuff on air!!!

Rika: Sorry...but it's true!

animeluverthatiam: Yeah, but some people don't know that...This show isn't for corruption!

Rika: *scratches temple* Uh...ladies, can you give your shoe sizes?

Miaka: 7.

Yui: 7 1/2.

Soi: 8.

Rika: For those that wanna get me some heels *wink* or any other type of shoe, my shoe size is a 7! I need some heels to make me look three inches taller...I wanna be 5'5"!!! Wahh!!!

animeluverthatiam: *sigh* Go complain somewhere else. Our next questions come from Kanoi.

Kanoi: HI!!!! Once again, I'm sorry Rika-san. Btw, I love this showish fanficish thing(i'm having a word problem right now). Thanks for the date Amiboshi, you're my fave bishie so there for DREAM DATE!!!!! Um, let's see, question. Hm, *long silence follows* OH, I KNOW!!!!!!!!! Nakago, who do you love more, Tomo or Miboshi, and you have to choose between them. Sorry, I'm odd, I'm personally a Soi/Nakago shipper but this is for the pure heck of it. Also, Nakago, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KISS TAMAHOME!!!!!!!???? That's just gross, Tama-kins, my sympathies go to you.

Rika: No need for apologies!!! ^_^ LOL, I don't think that's a word problem. I do that too! Ish is like my favorite suffix. You can add it to the end of practically everything and it would still make sense! Er...kinda...*shrug* But I sure do use it a lot. *grins*

Nakago: I'd rather side with Suzaku, or die. Who can stand someone with a horrid laugh or someone who's much shorter than you? I certainly do not. I don't know. Tamahome just looked irresistible.

Everybody: **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Nakago: It's called a joke.

Everybody: Phew...

Tamahome: It was one of the worse things that ever happened to me. T_T

Rika: Ugh...I never knew Nakago could tell such jokes like that! *clings onto Yuuhi's arm* I was so scared, Yuuhi!

Yuuhi: There, there. I'm here. I can always attack him with my metal chopsticks of death if you'd like. *smiles lovingly*

Rika: *melts* Our...uh...next question...is....from....Chibi Leelee Milo. *almost faints*

Yuuhi: *catches Rika*

Chibi Leelee Milo: I hope you're not getting annoyed by me yet. I've got loads more questions that I haven't even thought up yet. Let's see, who haven't I asked yet... hmm... TOMO!!!!!!

EXACTLY how long does it take for you to put on ALL your makeup????

BTW, Ami-chan, Su-chan, I had a great time on our date. It was SOOO kawaii hearing you fight over me all night!!!!! I'll see you both at seven, don't be late!!!!!

Tomo: About six hours. *laughs that freaky/scary/insane laugh*

animeluverthatiam: Next question comes from........Kiriko-seikun!

Kiriko-seikun: Yes, it's me again. What can I say? I enjoy being on the show! ^-^ This question's for Tamahome. When you woke up at Taiitsu-kun's place and noticed you and Miaka were naked in a bed together, did you peek? The next one's for Nakago. If you had to choose, would you rather have Tomo or Soi? For Hotohori: How much money do you spend on hair products? For Tomo: Why? Just...Why? For Suboshi: How did you feel when you walked into Nakago's tent and found him and Soi *cough* together? For Amiboshi: How would you react if someone broke your flute? For Chichiri: Which seishi were you happiest to see "die"?(Because we all know they never died. They were just fooling.) For Chiriko: Can you help me with my homework when school starts? For Miaka: Can you PLEASE get some pants and buttons? Velcro even! Just keep your clothes on somehow! For Mitsukake: Did you enjoy crossdressing? For Nuriko: If you could have one night with Hotohori, would you take it? For Tasuki: Do you love Miaka as more than a friend? For Ashitare: Do you hate Nuriko? Finally, for Yui: Who do you love more? Suboshi or Tetsuya? That's all my questions for now. Keep on writing! ~*Kiriko-seikun

Tamahome: I....uh.....*fiddles with fingers* *looks down* *turns bright red* didn't.....look......at....uh....much.

Miaka: *hits Tamahome with brass knuckles* HENTAI!!!

Tamahome: *knocked out on the floor* x_x

Nakago: Soi. Enough said. I don't want to hear Tomo laugh.

Soi: *gets really happy*

Hotohori: I get hair products as complimentary gifts. *grins with hair sparkling* *fan girls faint*

Rika: Oi (her version of "aye")...GUYS! WE HAVE FAINTED FANS!

Tomo: *laughs that freaky/scary/insane laugh again*

animeluverthatiam: Someone please lock him up...

Security guard: No can do. We tried. He just ended up scaring us by laughing.

Rika: *sweatdrop* Some security guards you guys are...

Suboshi: I was nearly blinded. I'm still like that. Oh, the trauma!

Amiboshi: *tear drop falls*

Girls in the audience: Aw...

Chichiri: It was funny when we went to Nuriko's house to try to get Tamahome's jewel of memory from his brother, no da! He was making funny faces but I was able to control my laughter, unlike some other orange haired guy, no da.

Chiriko: Sure!!! Just tell me when and I'll be there promptly!

Miaka: Well, soooorrrry! Not my fault my clothes don't fit.

Mitsukake: It was a rather...interesting experience.

Nuriko: *grins so wide that you can't even see his eyes*

Tasuki: 'course I do...She's like a sister ta me.

Ashitare: *howl* His way of life bothers me.

Yui: *looks at Suboshi*

Suboshi: *looks young & innocent*

Yui: *looks at Tetsuya*

Tetsuya: *looks kinda desperate*

Yui: I...uh...like Suboshi's yo-yos but...I'm into older men.

Tetsuya: *grins widely*

Suboshi: *off in the corner, crying*

Girls in the audience: Aw...!!!

Rika: The next question come froms Golden-Sephy!!! *disappears with Yuuhi*

Golden-Sephy: It's me again. Hey, Rika, Did you ever read my ficcy? I know Animeluverthatiam did. It's called "Ask Chichiri".^_^ I like Tooya too, or of what little I've seen of him. I own the first book and seen the first episode, thats about it. I can't find any of the other books.-_- And for the real question: *to FY People* Have you ever gotten bored, or lonely being all by you're self, being under that Stupid contract they made you sign? and Tooya can I have you're Autograph?

Rika: *puts left hand on hip, taps left foot, scratches temple with right hand* Er...*thinks* I don't think I have...but I'll get to it whenever I can!!!

Tasuki: Whaddya think?

Chiriko: Actually, they keep us occupied with books n_n

Tasuki: Who's us?

Miaka: They're loaded with food!

Tooya: Um...sure...*signs an autograph for Golden-Sephy* *gets glomped by animeluverthatiam*

animeluverthatiam: TOOYA!!! Since when were you here?!?!

Tooya: Since the show started.

animeluverthatiam: Oh. Hehe. I knew that. Oh, and by the way...so far, I think there's only one Ayashi no Ceres manga published in English. More's on the way...I hope.

*long silence*

Chichiri: Rika-san disappeared again, no da!

animeluverthatiam: Gosh! And with Yuuhi too!

*everybody goes backstage* *follows footprints*

*Rika is found slow dancing with Yuuhi to "Dearest" from Ayashi no Ceres*

Rika: *blinks* What are you guys doing here?

animeluverthatiam: We should be asking YOU GUYS the same thing!

Rika: Sorry...I just wanted some alone time with Yuuhi.

animeluverthatiam: Gosh...*drags Rika & Yuuhi by the collar*

*everybody goes back on set*

Rika: *sighs* Our next question is from lilweirdo.

lilweirdo: Ok, I have a few questions!!! First of all, I would like to say that I love reading this fanfic!! You guys are so cool and funny and all that good stuff!! Please continue and if you chose my questions for it, thank you!! I feel so special!! Second of all, I LOVE YOU TASUKI FOREVER AND I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOUUUU!!!!!

Ok, here's my questions: 1. I love Tasuki's earrings, but how do they pierce ears in ancient China? Ouchies!! 2. Here's a question for Tetsuya!! I know he hardly gets any questions, if any! Ok, what is with the sunglasses? Does the sun hurt your eyes? They're cool, but why do you always where them??? 3. Shoka- Isn't it gross kissing all those dead, diseased people??? And have you ever gotten sick doing it??? I mean, you could get their germs!!

LOVE YOU ALLL!!!! Jaane!! ^_~

Rika: Hehe, thanks!

Tasuki: They held me down, numbed m'ear and poked a hole through it. I'm a man. I can take the pain. *gets poked by a needle from Rika* **OOOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHH!!!!** What th'hell was that for?!?!?!

Rika: *shrug* Just a test. *smiles*

Tetsuya: It's all Tetsuya style. *grins* Plus, Yui likes them. *blushes*

Shouka: Of course it is. But it's saving lives so I'm content with that. No, I've never gotten sick because I don't believe dead people have germs.

animeluverthatiam: The next question comes from one of Tasuki's loyal fans: Tigress of the Moon!

Tigress of the Moon: *sniffle, sniffle* Okay..so I'm a litle slow. I just "watched" episode five of your show Rika...And I'm scared because my life sounds like yours...That's why I'm obsessed with Tasuki *blush*...And you think your friends were annoyed!..I almost drove my friends insane!...(He he he and to make it worse I'm writing a Tasuki fanfic)...Questions, questions...um...Do any of you (including Rika and animeluverthatiam) have mulitple personalities like me?? It's so fun! It's great to have heated arguments with yourself, you always win!..or loose, depending on how you look at it...I'd list some of mine but I have too many...Oh, and always remember, "Nothing good could ever come from staying with normal people." (That's from Harry McDougal for all you Outlaw Star fans!!)

Rika: Er...I don't believe I do...I have talked to myself on AIM a couple of times before, but that's only because I wanna see my buddy icon...You guys can IM me sometime if you wanna talk to me. My screen name can be found in my bio. Just IM me by first saying "Yuuhi belongs to the princess." LOL, sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. *grins* Bow down to Princess Rika...LOL. Just kidding!

animeluverthatiam: Of course nothing good ever comes...Why do you think I'm friends with Rika-chan?

Rika: *nods head in agreement* Hey...what's that supposed to mean??? That I'm not normal?!

animeluverthatiam: Yup. 

Rika: Oh well...uh...aRgh...

FY Cast: *shakes head*

Rika: Our last question comes from Tari...Hey...that rhymes with Kari. LOL.

Tari: Ok, ok here's a question: How come Chichiri and Kouji have so much in common?! Okay, they both have some shade of blue hair (not to mention both of their hair defy gravity in one way or another), they both have a scar somewhere on their face, they're both friends with Tasuki, they're both kinda weird (no offense!!!), they're both cute, and they both have the same voice (Seki Tomokazu... I *LOVE* his voice)!! Honestly, I think they are the same person!!! Chichiri could pass as a 19 year old, you know. Plus, when they went to Mt. Reikaku, Chichiri didn't come!! Can't be in two places at once, ne? Although there was that one time the bandits helped the Suzakus but they are trying to trick us!! Chichiri has magic powers, he can do that!! If he can look like Hotohori (that is like, impossible!!) than he could definately pass as Kouji. Someday, someday I will prove to everyone that they are indeed the same person!!! So answer my question: Are you two the same person!? (don't bother saying no, because I already know your little secret!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!)

Kouji: Knock, knock. Who's there? Kouji! Come right in! We won't say no then. We'll just say that you think too much.

Chichiri: That's right, no da! n_n

Rika: Come to think of it........*thinks*

animeluverthatiam: *gasp* She's thinking!!

*everybody waits for a response*

Rika: I guess I do...like Seki Tomokazu's voice too! He's also the voice of Alec Howell in Ayashi no Ceres!! And he's also Touya from Card Captor Sakura...That's so cool!

animeluverthatiam: *sweatdrop* I thought she was going to realize something more important. Oh well. That's all the time we have for today folks! Keep watching for the next episode of Ask the Anime Stars! Bye!

Rika: *glomps Yuuhi* Bye!!!

Everybody: Bye!!!

*ending theme plays* 


	9. Episode the Eighth

Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version  
  
By: Rika and animeluverthatiam  
  
Authors' Note: Heheh... Today, I, animeluverthatiam, am writing this chappie. Thanks to Rika-chan's laziness (Rika-chan: Hey!) *ahem* and willingness to let me write one chappie, I get to. Enjoy! Heheheheh...  
  
Disclaimer: We, Rika-chan and animeluverthatiam, do not own any part of Fushigi Yuugi nor any other animes mentioned here. They are owned by their respective owners, whomever they may be. If we owned any one of these animes, we would be rich and not writing this fanfic...  
  
*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*  
  
*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly* *opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*  
  
animeluverthatiam: Yo everyone! Welcome to "Ask the Anime Stars!" Well, cast of FY, you are still here... you know why, correct?  
  
Cast of FY: *nods*  
  
Rika: Good, so we don't have to go into that...  
  
animeluverthatiam: *disappears*  
  
Rika: Well, let's get to the questions! Our first comments come from SSJ Son Kat!  
  
SSJ Son Kat: That was great! ^____^ I loved every minute of it n_n... by the way, Rika... don't let people get you down for making fun of Tasuki, they should be ashamed of themselves for being so rude =P... and they should know the fact that it's just... a fan fic TT;... a REALLY good one at that! ^^; Best FY one I've read anyway... I love all the Suzaku seishi, so there's no harm in making fun of them once in a while... As for questions *scratches head* I'll have to get back to you on that ^^;... until then, sayonara!  
  
Son Kat =^^=  
  
Rika: I'm fine! Anyway, no matter what the bashing, it's worth it to make fun of Tasuki! Thanks for the complements.  
  
Tasuki: Hey! Don't I have a say in being made fun of?!  
  
Rika: Nope! Now where did animeluverthatiam-chan go? *thinks: She's starting to act like me... disappearing and stuff. Scary.*  
  
*Cast of FY and Rika go backstage*  
  
animeluverthatiam: *sitting on Tooya's lap (ohh, de ja vu for those who read my "Ask the Kenshin-gumi" fic)* Uhh... hello people...  
  
Rika: If I can't slack off during the show, then neither can you!!! *drags animeluverthatiam back onto the stage*  
  
animeluverthatiam: *sobbing slightly* Our next questions are from...SaVilara!  
  
SaVilara: Hi there Rika-chan, animeluverthatiam~!  
  
Just wanna tell that I luv ya fic (if skipped the Tasuki-sama's torturing part, that is...! ^_^) During the previous chapters I feel kinda hate ya, but then I find ya kinda cute too (not in THAT way, you people! ^^;;). I know that it's all your right as an author and your imaginations to made fun of certain character (basically Gen-chan! ^_^) but sometimes without thinking you could easily offend people out there too, ya know... (imagine Yuuhi's getting tortured...or imagine the reaction of fans when you did the same as ya did to Tasuki to Nuriko or Chichiri..ohh doomsday, doomsday...)Okay, pardon me if I'm getting blabbery, blah, blah...  
  
Anyway, despite the people's angsty reviews, sincerely I just hope you could carried on all your efforts. It's awesome, I know it, and ya know it! ^_____^  
  
P/S: Just wanna tell ya that I've watched all the pics from Eikou Den and Tasuki is NOT getting old at all! In fact, in adult style he's getting more gorgeous than ever! Sincerely! (He even changed his awesome hairstyles and his tessen-carrying way a little bit...)  
  
Rika: Jeesh... Tasuki fangirls are soooo finicky... People, can't you see I'm just messing around?!  
  
animeluverthatiam: Rika-chan... calm down... the reviewers have a right to their opinions...  
  
Rika: Whatever... Well, our next questions are from SharonToggle!  
  
SharonToggle: *feels stupid* oooooh, I see, now. I know there are some FY novels, though, aren't there? Their only in Japanese, though. Ah, well. I'll put that on my "to buy" list. And you'd better not spoil anything for AnC! I've only read the first manga, and that was so long ago I don't remember any of the character's names anymore. *sigh* but I remember I liked that main-character's-brother-guy. He was cute. What was his name, again? I remember the chopsticks, too (like you could forget something like that?) So, um, hmm.... I really can't think of a question *suddenly remembers the book she finished a couple days ago, "Maskerade" by Terry Pratchett* What would each of you take out of your house if it was on fire? (Okay, just to explain, in that book the witch would ask people that question to determine their character. It was pretty neat)  
  
Ja ne! I love you, Chichiri! *refrains from glomping, realizing that he probably have a couple broken ribs by now, and just smooches him* Sayonara!  
  
animeluverthatiam: Yea, Rika-chan... no spoilers...  
  
Rika: His name was Aki... but Yuuhi is hotter!  
  
animeluverthatiam: Says you... Tooya is hotter!  
  
*animeluverthatiam and Rika get into a big argument over who is hotter, Tooya or Yuuhi*  
  
Cast of FY: AHEM!! QUESTONS?!!  
  
Both hosts: Sorry...  
  
Tamahome: I'd take Miaka...  
  
Audience: Aww...  
  
Rika: Oh please...  
  
animeluverthatiam: You are just jealous cuz you can't have a guy like him...  
  
Rika: *nods*  
  
Miaka: I'd take my food, of course!  
  
Chichiri: I'd take- *gets glomped by animeluverthatiam in mid sentence* -- my kasa and my staff, no da...  
  
Rika: *finally pries animeluverthatiam off of Chichiri*  
  
Hotohori: I would take my sword...  
  
Mitsukake: I would take my cat...  
  
Tama-chan: Meow, meow meow! (Translation: I'd take my fish!)  
  
Chiriko: I would take my books.  
  
Nuriko: I would carry my huge (huge meaning big rocks, not collection) rock collection out.  
  
Tasuki: I'd take my tessen 'course!  
  
Rika: Yea, you would probably be the one to start the fire!  
  
Tasuki: What'd ya say?!  
  
Rika: You heard me!  
  
animeluverthatiam: *sweat drop* Well, our next questions are from Blue- Fire  
  
Blue-Fire: Okay...**raises hand for her question** Chiriko, I have a couple for you...  
  
1) Did you know that when you are 16, you are unbearably sexy??  
  
2) Did you know that now, I think you are the cutest kid on the planet?  
  
3) Will you spend a day with me? I know everyone else likes you as a "cute little kid", but you're 13! (I'm 14, so we're a year apart) I think I really could fall for you....**hearts in eyes**  
  
And a question for Nuriko:  
  
Didja know I have the same B-day as you? March 10 -- How cool are we, Nuri- chan?!  
  
Chiriko: No, I was not aware of that. Well of course I am... just look at me! Um, sure if it's ok...  
  
Rika: Sure. Just have him back by tomorrow.  
  
Blue-Fire: **walks up, smiling happily** Oh beloved Chichiri-chan, can I play with your hair? Pleaseness!?!? **eyes with stars and hearts in them**  
  
And for everyone:  
  
1) If you could have a cameo in any American cartoon, which ones would you be in?  
  
2) Have you ever heard of the band "Puffy AmiYumi"? If so, which song from from their album "An Illustrated History" fits each of you best?  
  
animeluverthatiam: *growls*  
  
Chichiri: I guess so, no da.  
  
Blue-Fire: Yay! *plays with Chichiri's hair*  
  
animeluverthatiam: *fuming* *glares at Blue-Fire*  
  
Tamahome: I would want to be in Power Rangers!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Miaka: Me, too!  
  
Everyone: *bigger sweat drop*  
  
Tasuki: I'd wanna be in X-Men.  
  
Chichiri: Umm... Maybe in SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
Mitsukake: I'd want to be in The Smurfs.  
  
Chiriko: I want to be in Barney!  
  
Everyone : O_o;;  
  
Hotohori: I would like to be in Samurai Jack.  
  
Nuriko: Me too!  
  
Cast of FY: We have heard of them, but not any of their songs, sorry.  
  
Rika: Well, moving on, our next questions are from TooLazyToLogin.  
  
TooLazyToLogin: WOW! This fic is awesome! Write more!  
  
Anyway..one thing bothers me..Well, ppl had asked how many times Hotohori- sama brushes his hair..and well the Servant says too many to count...the thing that bothers me is what do u mean by "bags"?  
  
Do u mean like bags under the servant's eyes from lack of sleep 'cause s/he brushes the emperor's hair VERY late at night.. Doesn't Hotohori-sama get bothered with sum1 brushing his hair while he sleeps?  
  
Or like bags as in plastic bags, u know containers..etc.. filled with Hotohori's hair? Got the idea 'cause I heard that if u brush your hair over 500 times or sumthing close to that, your hair tend to fall off...or probably Hotohori's hair gets tangled and the get pulled off when brushed....  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rika: I meant bags under the servant's eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
Hotohori: I'm still awake... And don't say things like that about my hair!  
  
animeluverthatiam: Our next questions are from Ryuusei no Miko!  
  
Ryuusei no Miko: For Suboshi:  
  
If you have the power of Telekinesis, why is it that you only use it to control the Ryuuseisui (did I spell it right?)??? I mean why dunt you use your power to like move other things like a big huge boulder or sumthing like that......  
  
Suboshi: Because my little yo-yos do less damage, and more suffering! That way, people will know what is going on when I torture them to death!!!  
  
Everyone: *slowly starts backing away from the crazed yo-yo boy*  
  
Rika: Well, that's all for today!  
  
animeluverthatiam: *disappears* *reappears with Tooya again*  
  
Rika: Bye! *glomps Yuuhi, cuz he hasn't been glomped yet* *smiles like Chichiri*  
  
Yuuhi: Help...  
  
Everybody: BYE!!  
  
*ending theme plays* 


	10. Episode the Ninth

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

Author's Note: There's no Yuuhi or Tooya glomping in this fic. They're on a break right now. However, animeluverthatiam and I miss them dearly. T_T

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Fushigi Yuugi is property of the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anyone in this fic (oh darn!)...

* * *

*the Fushigi Yuugi opening theme "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" starts playing*

*animeluverthatiam & Rika come walking in like you see on "The View", waving at the audience while they applaud loudly*

*opening theme stops, show starts after APPLAUD light turns off*

animeluverthatiam: Hey everyone and welcome to another episode of Ask the Anime Stars! We have a lot of questions today so let's get started! Our first questions come from Golden-Sephy.

Golden-Sephy: It's not fair that there's only one english book of Ayashi no Ceres. guess I'll have to download the rest of the episodes. Heheh. 

Anyway, just wondering, why is there so many yaoi of Chichiri and Tasuki? I mean that's just EVIL! 

And one more thing. how can miaka love Tamahome? Sure, he's nice and a great martial artist, but even I can beat the crap outta him. *Gets hit with random object* Hey! It's true. *Gets hit with another random object* *Starts to get pissed off* I know, I dated him! *Still gets hit with yet another random object* Thats it! sorry gotta go. *leaves and yells something like "Dammit, Tamahome, Stop!" or somthing to that extent*

Rika: I have no idea why there's so many yaoi of Chichiri and Tasuki. I don't read yaoi fics. It just doesn't interest me. I'm not against it or anything but yeah...I think maybe Chichiri are the only two seishi that are still alive? *shrug*

Tamahome: I love her because.......*long pause* Actually, I don't know why. But I love her. It doesn't matter why I love her, but all that matters is that I know I love her.

Miaka: Tamahome.

Tamahome: Miaka.

Miaka: Tamahome.

Tamahome: Miaka.

Rika: *rolls eyes* Get a room. Sheesh. This reminds me of an OVA that I saw. Next is Kanoi.

Kanoi: Hotohori, I have a question for you. Would you ever elope(sp?) with Nyan Nyan? An Nuriko, would you ever consider going out with me? One last thing, Chiriko, why do you look like an 8 year old girl, not that you don't sooooooooooooo kawaii.

Hotohori: I would never elope. I have my empress Houki to think about.

Nuriko: Um...it's a possibility.

Chiriko: I haven't begun my growth spurt yet.

animeluverthatiam: Our next er...question come from Cecilia.

Cecilia: ~A girl at about the age of 16wearing a   
light grey and blue pleaded skirt with a white gauzy peasant top on~   
-asks while lightly blushing- I have a question for tasuki...  
~goes and sits on tasuki's lap facing him and turns a shade darker from blushing~ "Tasuki-san...onegai..."  
~pouts as tears form in her silver eyes which are speckled with silver~"Onegai..would you go on a date with me??"  
~continues to keep her puppy dog look as a few strands of her indago purple hair which has speckles of silver in it falls in her face~ "Please?" ~she leans down so her pale pink lips are only centimeters away from his she then whispers again as she looks in his eyes hers being half closed~"..onegai?" ~her blush dies down so its only a slight shade of pink as she sits on his lapand awaits his answer~

Tasuki: H-hey...will ya get away from me a little?? Yer a bit too close. And uh, maybe. Only if there's sake.

Rika: Sheesh, Tasuki! Are you using these girls just to get sake?!

Tasuki: N-no...

Rika: Sheesh. Anyways, our next questions come from sammy-chan.

sammy-chan: ...I haven't checked if Fushigi Yuugi had had new fanfics for the longest time...my bitterness and anger directed towards Miaka was too great...but this most certanly has to be one of the best fanfic shows...or whatever you call them! I think the way you both handle the comments ia very cute! :smiles like soujirou-kun: Well I guess I should ask a question or two now...

Ne...Nuriko-san, do you mind at all that you were buried in the middle of no where in Hokkan-koku? They just left a stick to mark your burial place...I was crying or the longest time.... :hangs onto Nuriko:

I still can't believe the killed you! Anyway..:lets go of nuri-chan, eyes turn black:

Now for Miaka... :looks considerably pissed: 

You...you are...you are just... SO ANNOYING! I don't understand what people see in you... I mean... if Tamahome could have any of his fangirls... (err... why did I say that... ^_^? I don't even like Tama-kins that much...) and Tasuki...well I dunno what his preference is sooo...anyway.. and Hotohori-sama Nuriko-san!!! WHy is it they all fall for you? I haven't even mentioned Amiboshi-kun yet either!! 

Well anyway, my question is:   
After what everyone did for you...why didn't you make a single wish to bring them back? If you could make Suzaku-seikun bring Yui back from Seiryuu's STOMACH, why couldn't you wish for ALL of your friends back? Are your seishi's lives meaningless to you? :glares: I'm sure Suzaku wouldn't have minded! And your supposed to be the embodiment of all that Suzaku is...love and all that stuff...:ends up muttering incoherently:

So that about sums up my questions... ^-^ That relieved a lot of my anger, although I still hate Miaka. 

Any Miaka fans can just ignore me. I really do hate her... you guys can yell at me if you want!

Ooh...long review....

Animeluverthatiam I believe you have enough experience with me going crazy...so please tell people to not mind me! ^_^ I am weird!!!! ^_^ 

Like I said before, I really do like this fic!!!!!

Nuriko: No, I don't mind a bit since I died protecting Miaka.

Rika: How noble!

Miaka: Come to think of it...*scratches back of head* I didn't think of that...

sammy-chan: Miaka no baka...*suddenly disappears*

Rika: I should vent like that once in a while too...

animeluverthatiam: Please don't. We'd be stuck here for hours. Our next question comes from Luminaglow.

Luminaglow: OMG! something terrible happened, i have no internet or computer the storm got me and sad that i have to spend my days reveiwing stories at the libary,also my sister msanogi has been found hidden inside the libary also with no computer in virgina (12 hours away from me :() oh well i must have big feet since im 8-8 1/2 boo hoo :( oh well its close also im just wondering have you been to the anime convention a couple of weeks ago in virgina??? just wondering send my regards to Mitsukake (blows kiss ^_^)

Rika & animeluverthatiam: We don't live in Virginia.

animeluverthatiam: But I did go to the anime convention in Long Beach they had here in California a month ago.

Rika: *pouts* I shoulda went...Anyways...next we have Tigress of the Moon.

Tigress of the Moon: *still sitting at Tasuki's feet* I'm still here you know...I haven't actually left...But anyways...I'm stealing two things for now, one is Tasuki, because he needs to meet the peoples in DBZ. Two, is Chichiri's unique ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. I'll have him back for the next episode, don't worry! *winks* Sayoonara no da!*disappears in a puff of smoke with Tasuki*

Rika: Uh...thanks for informing us. But you'll have to bring Tasuki back soon!

animeluverthatiam: Our last questions for today come from moomoomoxo.

moomoomoxo: Your Fan Fic is the best ^_~. I hope you keep doing it! Anyways. MY qestions are:  
1. Miaka, how much food can you eat if you were "Famished"   
2. Miaka, If Tamahome wasn't a character, would you be with Hotohori?   
3. Chiriko, why aren't you that popular in fan fics. Plus you came in last, also, in fan fics, you never have a girl friend.  
4. Hotohori, you know, you will eventually lose your hair, right??  
5. Tasuki: Why do you swear so much?  
6. Nuriko: Can you re do my room, I mean, just do all the moving the furniture.   
*Maybe that was a little offensive*   
Byez!

Miaka: A LOT. Trust me. But, if I were to the point where I was famished, then I'd probably be dead. And, possibly. But Tamahome is, so I'm with Tamahome. *cuddles with Tamahome* *fan girls get jealous*

Chiriko: I guess I'm not that popular because I'm very young and can't do much.

Hotohori: Yes, of course I do. But that won't be until I die. But, I am dead, and my hair is still intact.

Rika: I'll answer Tasuki's question for him since he's with Tigress of the Moon right now...Well, he's a bandit. Bandits are bad. So, Tasuki swears. He's not that goody goody type.

Nuriko: Sure! It'll be a cinch. Not a problem to me!

Rika: That's all for this episode of Ask the Anime Stars. Thanks for tunin' in everyone! Bye!

Everybody: Bye!

*ending theme plays* 


	11. Episode the Tenth!!!

**Ask the Anime Stars: Fushigi Yuugi Version!**

By: Rika & animeluverthatiam

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This probably may be the final chapter, guys. I am terribly sorry, but ff.net might be banning these types of fanfics. I wrote this chapter before I found that out though. Oh, fooey! T_T It just brings me to tears because this fic is just so fun to do! We'll just see if I'll still be able to update once in a while. Feel free to contact me under the AIM screennames: I havta pee NOW or LiLPrincessPucca.**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money. Fushigi Yuugi is property of the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase.

* * *

Rika: Hey everybody and welcome to our *eyes begin to bulge* OUR TENTH EPISODE!? Wowzas! That's a lot! We should have a celebration. PARTY AT ANIMELUVERTHATIAM'S PLACE AFTER THE SHOW!

Everybody: Yeah!

animeluverthatiam: Huh? Since when did I invite everyone over for a party?

Rika: Since now. *smiles* Our first questions for today come from Lancetheflamesniper.

Lancetheflamesniper: First off this is one Cool story. Second the next Issue of Ceres is supposed to be out in sometime within the next few months. Okay Questions....  
1. Tasuki-You and Kouji seem like good friends. How did you Two meet?  
2. Yui- Do you think you would've dated Suboshi had he told you he loved you sooner than he did? 'Cause I think you two woulda been an incredible couple.   
3. Tamahome- If for some reason you and Miaka (10+ that she is) were to dump you, would you rather go out with Yui or Aya Mikage (two more 10 +'s for sure)?  
4. Tetsuya-What's up with the sunglasses? I mean are the superglued to your face or something?You NEVER take them off.  
That's all I can think of for now. Once again your story Rocks!

Rika & animeluverthatiam: Thanks for the compliment! ^_^

Tasuki: I met him when I joined with the bandits at Mount Leikaku. (**A/N:** I've been studying the way he talks in the dub and noticed that I give him too much of an accent. LOL. I can't really tell what kind of accent he has in the sub. [Personally, I absolutely HATE the Fushigi Yuugi dub. Okay, not hate but dislike. Miaka sounds more of an idiot than she already is and her voice fits better with Belldandy in The Adventures of Mini-Goddess. I definitely prefer sub over dub. Always. Aya's voice in the Ayashi no Ceres dub bugs the hell outta me. *shudder shudder twitch twitch* Anyway, back to the show.])

Rika: TASUKI!

Tasuki: What do ya wanna do to me now?

Rika: Nothing. I just uh...wanted to apologize. *does an "I'm not worthy" type of bow* I've seen pictures of you in Eikouden. *continues with the "I'm not worthy" bow* YOU LOOK WAY MORE BISHOUNEN THAN YOU SHOULD BE! And uh...that's a good thing.

Tasuki: What're ya saying? That I'm actually GOOD LOOKING in Eikouden?

Rika: Um....uh...YUI! ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!

Yui: *sweatdrop* I don't think so. I prefer old men. MEN.

Suboshi: *in the corner* T_T

Tamahome: Let's see, if Miaka were to dump me, Eikouden would never have been made, and Rika would get so pissed. But, if that were to happen, yes, I would date Aya Mikage. *grins* *mumbles*But only because Tooya and I look alike and she has a tiny resemblance to Miaka.

animeluverthatiam: *growls at Aya*

Rika: Calm down. Calm down.

Tetsuya: My sunglasses? ARE YOU DISSING MY SUNGLASSES? Well, FYI: I have taken them off.

Rika: *yawns* It's gonna be a long day.

animeluverthatiam: Our next question, or request I should say, comes from Cecilia.

Cecilia: ~lightly kisses tasuki on the cheek then gets off him~ hehe Of course baka there will be lotsa sake...Considering thats one of the only drinks in my house...and thats all my friends drink...All well..anyways...-smiles- So my next question is! When ya wanna go on that date? Hmm acctually my friend -points to random place in crowd where a blue haired girl sits- Is gonna have a party at my house tomarrow..so maybe we can have are date there? -smiles again- and of course....Thats where the sake will be..-smiles brightly- Oh oh! I have a question for Chichir! Onegai! say hello to my friend Kaze Tsukino -points to her- She really likes you! Also Miaka why do you eat so much? huh? i was just wondering..Also Hotohori..your so beautiful! But Tasuki is S-E-K-S-H-I ^^

Tasuki: Uh...sure...

Rika: *rolls eyes*

animeluverthatiam: Oh, are you getting **_JEALOUS_**???

Rika: No baka! I have Yuuhi, so why should I be jealous? Just because I think Tasuki's good looking in Eikouden doesn't mean a thing. He's 29 in Eikouden! I consider that somewhat old!

Chichiri: Konnichiwa Kaze Tsukino! n.n

Miaka: I don't know why...I guess it's because I have a big appetite.

Rika: Okie dokie. On to our next questions which are from Zea.

Zea: *strolls on in* Sup, everyone. ^-^ Love the show, girls. Just not enough time on the broadcasting slot to answer all the questions, ne? Anyway! Nuri-Chan, would ya do me a -huge- favor and come shopping with me later? I freakin' need a trip to the mall with someone with half-decent fashion sense. Oh, and ain't it just so hard to be the cute red-headed one, Tasuki? ^-^ I feel your pain, man. Love the fangs, by the by.

Nuriko: Sure! Anytime!

Rika: Shopping with Nuriko is a BLAST! Have fun!

Tasuki: Heh, yeah.

Rika: Hey! Don't forget Kenshin! Kenshin's a HOT red-headed one. Or orange-headed. RED ORANGE-HEADED! I think he's sexy when he turns into battousai with those amber eyes. He's one of my many sexy bishes! (Actually, it's sexy b*tch. LOL. I just didn't wanna put that.)

animeluverthatiam: You're like a bishounen pimp or something.

Rika: And there's something wrong with that? *grins*

animeluverthatiam: Oh geez. Our next questions come from Golden-Sephy.

Golden-Sephy: Oh, in case you didn't know, I kinda cloned Tamahome. *a random object comes towards her, but she catches it and throws it back* Um, Tasuki-chan, will you go out with me again? I can show you my collection of different types of rare sake.^_^ *another random object flys towards her, but she ducks* Um, bye. *picks up random object and throws it back*

Rika: No throwing thingies!!! Hey, can you clone Tamahome for me too? Hehe, dress him up in the black outfit he was wearing when he was possessed with the kodoku. He was showing MAJOR sexy bishness when he was wearing that. Oh, and don't possess him with the kodoku. *grins*

animeluverthatiam: See what I mean by the bishounen pimping thing?

Rika: Shush!

Tasuki: Uh...sure...but you'll have to wait after Cecilia.

Rika: Whoa! I think Tasuki's gonna have a little black book soon. He's got more girls than Tamahome. Heh. Anyways, our next questions come from Jisen Meisuki.

Jisen Meisuki: Miaka- Are you related to Sakura from CCS?  
Tamahome- If the Konan put a wanted poster of Miaka and the reward is one million ryos, which one would you choose: Miaka or the million ryos?  
Hotohori- If you know that Miaka is from another world and the Suzaku no Miko, then why did you throw Miaka and Tamahome in prison if you could throw them in one of your guest room?   
Nuriko- *sheepish look* When you dressed up like a woman, was it hard and embarrass to explain the womanhood to any female of you didn't know what it was before? *nervously laugh with sweatdrop*  
Chichiri- It you have a word battle with Kenshin from RK, who would win: you or Kenshin?  
Tasuki- How did you got hydrophobia (fear of water) and since you said that you hate women, does that mean you don't care about Miaka and your sisters?  
Mitsukake- What was one of the worst injuries that you had to heal?  
Chiriko- Wasn't there a law about child labor if you try to get the government job?  
Yui- If you're smarter than Miaka, then why did you act like a dumb blonde when Nakago tricked you?  
Nakago- Since you control 2/3 of the military force, then how come you didn't order the army to attack the emperor for destroying your village?  
Amiboshi- What was your favorite song and most hardest song did you ever played with your flute?  
Suboshi- If Yui and Amiboshi are in grave danger and you can save only one person, who would it be: Yui or Amiboshi?  
Ashitare- How did you ended up in the circus and what performance did you do?  
Tomo- Must you give such a horrible laugh? I mean it's worse than Megumi's laugh.  
Miboshi- Why a body of a child?  
Soi- Did you get easily jealous everytime Nakago kiss anyone beside you? If not, then WOULD ANYONE KISS NAKAGO TO SEE IF SOI LYING?  
Hikitsu- You're my favorite seishi, would you like to go on a date with me?  
Tomite- Whose hats is better: yours, Chichiri's or Hotohori's?  
Tatara- Could you help me with the garden? The plants looked liked they're going to die and I have water them everyday and it doesn't look like they're getting better.

And to Rika-chan * Give her a pushie of Yuuhi* , thank you for being generous and I hope you have fun on your fics.

Rika: PLUSHIE! YUUHI!! *squeezes the plushie tightly* THANK YOU!! *tears of joy come flowing out of her eyes* I **_LOVE_** it when people do this kind of stuff for me. *still squeezing the plushie*

Tamahome: *sweats & hesitates* *Looks at Miaka who's giving a scary look* Miaka.

Miaka: Good answer.

Hotohori: First, I had to learn of her intentions. She didn't really agree to become Suzaku no Miko yet. i gave them a guest room _after_ she agreed to be Suzaku no Miko.

Nuriko: Nope. *smiles*

Chichiri: Me, no da! n.n

Tasuki: I lived near lots of water. I may say that, but 'course I care.

Mitsukake: Tasuki. I regret that.

Chiriko: Actually, no. There wasn't a child labor law in ancient China.

Yui: I'm smarter than Miaka when it comes to academics.

Nakago: Because I wanted to control the country first.

Amiboshi: That song "Dreams Come True" by SES, I think, that Miaka wanted me to play. I had NO IDEA how it went.

Rika: I know it! I like that song a lot! It goes like "Tell me that dreams come true, like a fool I'm into you. The day we met, I lost my sanity," or something similar to that. *grins*

Suboshi: *starts sweating like crazy* I uh...would kill all of us so that we could all be together in heaven.

Rika: But you're going to hell.

Suboshi: DAMMIT!

Ashitare: I was in the circus?

Tomo: *gives the horrible laugh*

Miboshi: It's extremely small and convenient for me.

Soi: He kissed somemone besides me? *starts crying*

Hikitsu: Uh...okay...

Tomite: Mine of course!

Tatara: Sure!

animeluverthatiam: Well, our next question comes from our good friend, Arisu-chan.

Rika: ARISU-CHAN! I THINK ORPHEN HAS SEXY BISH POTENTIAL!!!

Arisu-chan: Obsessed person! I don't have many questions, but I have one:

Tasuki-Why did you HAVE to fall in love with Miaka?? WHY?!?!?! ::SOBS:: ahhhhh Tasuki! I love you mannn! ::turns over at Miaka and narrows eyes:: oh well, ::sighs::

Tasuki: To make you happy, I'll say that it was a spell that Tenkou put on me.

Rika: Our last questions come from Threshie.

Threshie: Heyas! ^^ Though I've heard about a zillion peoples say this by now, I wanna say that this show is great! ^^ Please don't go off the air! Okies, questions, questions... *Ponders for a long moment* Uhm... I got up at 4:30 AM--just so ya know why I'm thinking so slowly. ^^;; 

Oh! Got a question: Hotohori, isn't it hard to walk in those 'duck shoes', as the fans seem to call them? ^^;; I'd imagine it'd be like walking in Dutch shoes... 

Uh, anyway, Chichiri, could you please go SD so I can give you a hug? ^^ SD Chichiri is by far the most undeniably kawaii thing I have ever seen, and I doubt I'll ever find anything cuter! 

Nuriko, don't you have trouble eating dinenr without squeezing your chopsticks too hard and breaking them? While we're at it, how do you manage to brush your hair without yanking on it too hard? Just another long-haired person wondering this... ^^ And one last thing: do you know that your outfit (the guy's clothing, not the dress) bears a striking resemblence to Ranma Saotome's clothes? Oo;; That's the first thing I thought when I saw your clothes!

Tasuki, do you know how hard it is to draw you right? 

Rika & animeluverthatiam: Thanks again!

Hotohori: Yes, extremely hard.

Chichiri: *turns SD* *gets hugged by Threshie* *then gets glomped by animeluverthatiam*

Nuriko: Um, no. You just have to know your own strength. Ranma? I never thought about it.

animeluverthatiam: That's all folks! Stay tuned for our next episode of Ask the Anime Stars! Bye!

Everybody: Bye!

*ending theme plays*


End file.
